


Mercurial (always for you)

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [20]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 白马走上讲台，下面的学生一阵骚动。“由于收到东大的邀请，”白马说，“这个学期最后一周的犯罪心理学课程会由我来代讲。”座位上的学生纷纷交头接耳，坐在后排的女生飞速拿出手机拍照，又左右看看，吐了吐舌头。“有选修法医学的同学，”白马继续说，“这一周也可以听到工藤新一带来最前沿的犯罪现场调查心得。”演讲厅气氛瞬间爆炸，学生们纷纷掏手机发信息在社交网络上奔走相告，白马笑了笑，朝边上的主课老师致意，说：“希望大家好好利用这段时间，我们下午两点102教室见。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Mercurial (always for you)

白马走上讲台，下面的学生一阵骚动。

“由于收到东大的邀请，”白马说，“这个学期最后一周的犯罪心理学课程会由我来代讲。”

座位上的学生纷纷交头接耳，坐在后排的女生飞速拿出手机拍照，又左右看看，吐了吐舌头。

“有选修法医学的同学，”白马继续说，“这一周也可以听到工藤新一带来最前沿的犯罪现场调查心得。”

演讲厅气氛瞬间爆炸，学生们纷纷掏手机发信息在社交网络上奔走相告，白马笑了笑，朝边上的主课老师致意，说：“希望大家好好利用这段时间，我们下午两点102教室见。”  
  
  


上午，东大办公楼，白马的临时办公室。

敲门声响起，白马抬起头，工藤鬼鬼祟祟闪进来关上门，头上歪歪斜斜扣着服部的帽子，两眼瞪得滚圆，片刻后，服部同样敲门进来，笑得上气不接下气，再次关上门，说：“哟，借一下宝地。”

白马冷静地看着他们。

服部手里拿着一叠情书，擦着眼角，说：“重返大学校园第一天就被围攻，工藤你的桃花运也太强了一点。”

工藤又恼又怒，把帽子扣回服部脑袋上：“你闭嘴。”

白马注视着他，伸手示意脸颊，缓缓地说：“口红印。”

“被小太妹强吻啊哈哈哈哈——”服部双手撑着膝盖，“我简直要笑死啊哈哈哈——”

“你给我适可而止一点！”工藤用手肘胡乱擦着脸，“你不是下午还要去剑道部给学弟训话吗？”

“我得先护着你不被学妹们给淹没啊哈哈哈哈——”

白马嘴角抽搐，看着两人打闹，片刻后情书草稿纸满天飞，白马捏着鼻梁，说：“两位可以稍微克制一点吗。”

“哟你还挺有老师范的，”服部说，把情书从地上捡起来，又凑近了一点，“诶这封是写给我的！”

工藤看也不看，把信封夺过来扔进垃圾桶，服部勾住他的肩，工藤气息不匀地推着他，说：“白马你备课备完了吗。”

“当然，”白马好整以暇地说，“工藤君是打算临时发挥吗。”

“……” 工藤被看穿心事，很是窘迫，“……你这倒是挺清净啊。”

“安保需求，”白马不紧不慢地说，“需要我和东大物业协调一下吗。”

“行行行，”工藤说，“警视厅总监贵公子，麻烦你了，中午我就在这备课，行吗。”

白马风度翩翩地点头，做一个请的姿势，工藤从包里拿出电脑，坐在沙发上，又长叹一口气。服部挤在他身边，看了看表，说：“我陪你到一点半哈。”

“少壮不努力，老大 PPT，”工藤自暴自弃道，“我怎么也沦落到和黑羽那小子一样了。”

白马：“……”

工藤不停地往授课 PPT 里添加血腥的图片，服部在边上指点着理论和案件细节，白马登入东大后台设置作业评分项目，三人颇为和谐地工作了一会儿。快中午的时候服部溜出去买了三份赤门拉面，用一种幸福并怀旧着的神情和工藤一起吃了，白马觉得这面条看上去十分爆炸，入口却没有很辣，很是不明所以，草草吃完把碗放在一边。

工藤做完了 PPT，和服部用如出一辙的复联瘫姿势在沙发上，头靠头两眼发直，白马坐在对面两人视线正中央，继续工作了片刻，冷静地，平缓地，优雅地，合上电脑。

“可以麻烦二位不要用这种眼神看着我吗。”

沙发上的两人都弹了一下，工藤眨眼，服部也眨眼，两人回魂：“？”

白马：“……”

服部用手掌揉了揉眼睛，说：“我刚才是不是睡着了。”

“我好像也是，”工藤说，“白马你说什么？”

“……” 白马又打开电脑，“这又是什么搜查一科的特殊技能。”

“我是真的一回到东大就想起当年被课业支配的恐惧，”服部说，“呐工藤。”

“不堪回首，”工藤说，“谁让你每门课都非要和我争个高低。”

服部露出牙齿，工藤颇是腻歪地打了个哈欠，白马说：“看来两位故地重游十分有感触啊。”

“谁让你去国外读大学！”服部说，“你知道你不在的时候黑羽有多夸张吗？”

白马：“……”

服部继续源源不断地说：“那小子有一段时间专门挑工藤考试前出预告，后来还说是想帮我一把，我是那种需要他帮忙的人吗？真是的——”

工藤：“呵呵！”

服部：“——那个时候听说有人把那小子接走了，我真是松了一口气！啊多亏我之前去神社拜过，真的好灵！”

白马：“………………”

服部又搭住工藤的肩，架着腿，吊儿郎当地说：“怎么，你羡慕吗，异国恋甜不过校园恋啊，啊哈哈哈~你和黑羽去说啊~”

“你放过他吧，”工藤翻着讲义，头也不抬地说，“至少在我能拿到有安保设置的办公室前。”

白马拿出手机看群聊，离黑羽午休还有十几分钟，群里静悄悄，于是无奈地把手机放回去。

“喔~”服部抽动鼻子，“工藤你有没有感觉到酸酸的味道~”

工藤翻着眼睛不理他，白马冷静地起身，拉开厚重的窗帘，又回过头。

“黑羽君上次行动时候对你多有不敬，”白马说，“在这一点上我感到抱歉。”

“抱歉个头啦，” 服部晃着脚说，“都是被你惯出来的啊！”

“但是服部君似乎经常忽略我和黑羽君做了多年高中同学的事实。”白马说，“假如你觉得黑羽君在大学里的行为叫做夸张，那么在中学里他大概叫做猖狂。”

服部：“……”

“然而毕业后到现在，”白马继续道，“就只能叫肆无忌惮了吧。”

白马注视着他，笑了一笑，和善地说：“服部君觉得。这么多年后的我，还会因为几句发音不准，词不达意，完全没有任何创造力可言的玩笑，而有一丝一毫的心情变化吗。”

服部：“…………………………”

“呵呵！” 工藤把讲义一弹，毫不留情地嘲笑同伴，“这你自找的！”

“可怕，”服部说，“也就只有黑羽那小子忍得了他。”

“啊~，”白马轻松地说，又转身去调整百叶窗，推开窗户，“服部君终于意识到——”

白马的声音停了下来。

窗外，树荫下半坐半躺着一个少年，长袖牛仔裤，满头乱发，用一本《社会控制论》盖过了脸，似乎学累了正在休息。工藤和服部随着他的目光看过去，同时发出惊奇的声音，服部从沙发上跳起来，工藤站到窗边，片刻后都冷静地把目光转回来。

“还真是说来就来啊！” 服部说，“怎么他经常跟踪你吗？”

“……” 白马自觉无法在常人理解范围内合理回答这个问题，于是保持沉默。

工藤看着他，没脾气了：“你俩搞什么啊每天……”

黑羽似乎在树下睡着了，服部看了一会儿，说：“我去吓吓他。”

工藤：“喂！”

服部一溜烟跑了，过了片刻从办公楼大门里绕出来，蹑手蹑脚走到大树前，弯下腰，用当场抓包小偷的语气说道：“你不用上班吗？”

少年吓了一跳，差点弹了起来，书滑到胸口，眼镜歪了，赶紧扶正，看着服部，满脸错愕：“哈啊？”

“……”

工藤震惊地看向白马，服部一脸空白，白马又站了近点，打量着窗外的少年，和黑羽一模一样的外貌，唯一不同的是少年戴着一副黑边眼镜，且有一股止不住的青春感，少年看上去和黑羽一样十分警惕，目光不住地从左转到右。

服部呆滞了，微微张嘴，像个智障，少年站了起来，拍了拍草屑，身高和黑羽也丝毫不差，用一种礼貌又狐疑的神情行礼：“前辈？”

服部往办公室的方向回头，面部肌肉抽搐了几下，又转过身，“你真的不是黑羽？”

少年：“？”

手机响起来，工藤条件反射低头，屏幕上亮起来自群聊的消息，黑羽的午休例行骚扰开始了，工藤放下手机，又看过去。树下的少年双手抱着书，耸了耸肩，又推了推眼镜，一脸无辜的神情。

“啊抱歉，前辈说话我听不太懂……需要我找个人来帮忙吗？”

服部直起身，一脸难以置信，抓了抓头发，颇有点窘迫地说：“抱歉，我认错人了，没事，你继续。”

少年不明所以地看着他，服部老脸微红，跑回办公楼，开门，关门，靠在门后喘气：“大白天见鬼。”

“……” 白马看了看手机群聊，快速回复了一个信息，神情自然，“也请不要这么诅咒黑羽君吧。”

“这也太像了！”服部说，“这真的不是黑羽吗？”

白马微微蹙起眉，看着窗外，树下两三学生聚集，少年在朋友之间嘀嘀咕咕说着什么，眼睛又看向办公室，白马果断地放下百叶窗。

“服部君，”白马冷静地说，“还是行事这么冲动啊。”

服部：“……”

“呵呵！” 工藤说，“被你家小偷搞出 PTSD 啊！”

手机接二连三地响，黑羽在群聊里不停刷屏一家餐厅的菜单，又发来语音信息，白马点开，播放。

[四人定餐打八折啦——]黑羽元气满满的声音，伴随着茶水间饮水器咕噜噜的翻腾，[下次去打卡试试看啊——]

工藤又扒开百叶窗，窗外少年正在大幅度地挥舞着手，用同样元气满满的姿势和朋友讲着笑话，于是放下窗叶，同样冷静地说：“真的活见鬼。”

白马低着头回复信息，工藤和服部交换一个眼神，服部面色挣扎，清了清嗓子。白马礼貌地抬起头，服部神色复杂地看着他，说：

“有一件事不知道该怎么和你解释。”

“以服部君的性格，”白马重新低下头回信息，“尽可以直接开口。”

“……” 服部抹了一把脸，说，“你大学时候大多数时间都在英国，你不知道。”

白马再次抬起头，服部指着窗外，工藤用同样复杂的神情看着他，服部说：“我们在东大躲了黑羽四年，这小子大学时候，就是这个样子的，一丝一毫都没有差。”

白马：“……”

工藤又把百叶窗拉开一点，说：“我记得他是真的有这样一件衣服。”

“太可怕了，”服部说，“真的感觉我老了。”

白马皱着眉走过来，借着工藤的手看了一下，说：“这牌子在大学生群体里不是很常见吗？”

“真的不是吗？”工藤狐疑地看着他，“这神态也太像了一点！”

“尽管黑羽君的变装往往充满想象力，”白马说，“但像这种与其说是变装不如说是失忆的展现，倘若是真的尝试，尚属第一次。”

“所以到底是不是啊？”服部说，“你不是人型 KID 辨认机吗？”

白马冷静地望回去，过了几秒，工藤翻出半月眼，服部笑得整个人都抖起来：“原来你也看不出来啊！！”

“证据不足，”白马说，眺望着窗外。阳光从百叶窗里漏进来，似乎可以听到少年意气风发的笑声，比高中时候收敛些，又比现在张扬些，这是他最不熟悉的一段时光。白马挪回视线，对面的两个侦探都颇为腻味地看着他，白马说：“继续观察吧。”  
  
  


**东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

服部-13:11

[（图片附件.jpg）]

[定位-东京大学]

黑羽-13:32

[？]

[这是谁]

[？？？？？]

[这不是我吗]

[啊谁 COS 我！]

[我在东大果然是个传奇！！！！]

[（青蛙乱舞.jpg）]

工藤-13:36

[……]

黑羽-13:37

[你们快和学弟去说，签名照打八折啊哈哈哈哈哈——]  
  
  


下课的时候白马被学生围住，合照签名自拍走流程，大家又叽叽喳喳问他问题，过了整整半个小时，眼看话题控制不住，挤在后面的学妹又开始掏情书，白马当机立断地说：“工藤君现在应该刚下课，假如诸位去隔壁203教室的话还来得及和他合影。”

人群做鸟兽散，白马暗自松了一口气，开始整理讲义。

脚尖点地的声音，后排有个学生走上前，白马抬起头，看到七年前黑羽的样子。

窗外的乱发少年还是双手抱着书，神情自然，清了清嗓子，说：“那个……前辈？”

白马朝他礼貌地笑笑。

“就是想问一下这一周作业的占分比，”少年说，“真的有百分之六十吗？”

“是的，”白马说。“这是你们主课老师设置的期末论文，当然你也可以选一个之前的题目。”

对面的乱发少年露出牙疼的神情，十分熟悉，白马放下讲义，双手撑着桌面看着他。少年的眼睛从左转到右，抓了抓头发，说：“还是算了，我之前落下了挺多课程，……嗯。”

白马挑起眉，少年一脸茫然地看着他，过了片刻，鞠了个躬，说：“谢谢前辈，我先走了。”

“等一下，”白马转过讲台，站到少年面前，“你叫什么名字。”

少年微仰起头看他，脸上带了点笑意，眼神却显陌生，是黑羽常用的社会性扑克脸，白马已经很久没有在两人单独交谈时候看到过了，不由愣了愣。

“我叫冠木，”乱发少年说，风一样的眼神。“冠木寅。多多指教，白马前辈。”  
  
  
  
晚上，白马宅。

“我回来啦——”

白马站起身，走到玄关，抱住还没来得及换下外套的人，深呼吸。黑羽十分惊愕，反手拍拍他的背，“怎么啦？” 又仔细查看他的神情，“你没事吧？”

黑羽的发间是熟悉的柠檬树洗发水的味道，和今早出门时候一样，发梢是干的，并没有重新洗过的痕迹，然而下午见到的，名为冠木的少年身上是淡淡的薄荷味，白马皱了皱眉。

“你今天好反常啊，”黑羽奇怪地看着他，“你——你干嘛？”

白马拉开黑羽的领口，检查内里的T恤，也是干的，并没有更多的变装衣物，黑羽拢着大衣往后躲，“一言不合就发情啊！我还要加班呢！”

白马恢复那个漫不经心的神情，收回手，摸了摸他的头，“吃饭。”

黑羽一脸莫名其妙，跟在他后面，挂上外套，换鞋，换家居服，“你到底对我有什么企图。”

“这句话应该是由我来说才对，”白马轻描淡写地说，并仔细地观察对方的神情，“黑羽君。”

“……” 黑羽一脸茫然，“干嘛。”

白马居高临下注视着他，夜间天台对峙的眼神，黑羽满头雾水，摆了摆手要去厨房，往左，白马也往左，往右，白马也往右，黑羽抓狂道：“发什么神经啊！”

白马错开一步，黑羽进了厨房，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕说着假洋鬼子真神经加班多了总会精神分裂云云，片刻又哇地一声，“照烧鸡排！”

白马走回玄关，在柜台上拿起黑羽的 SUICA 卡，打开手机 APP，刷卡。上个月刚充过值，金额显示还有很多，最近消费明细，从黑羽公司附近的地铁站到江古田，今日两点一线，没有任何额外开支，一切正常。

“好吃——”黑羽在厨房里说，又探出头，“啊你不吃吗？”

白马注视着手机，扬起唇角，把地铁卡放回柜台上，说：“来了。”  
  
  
 **东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

白马-19:52

[稍微感觉到了点挑战。]

工藤-19:54

[XXX]

服部-19:55

[XXX]  
  
  
“？” 黑羽放下叉子滑开群聊，又莫名其妙地看向旁边，“什么挑战？”

“没什么，”白马说，喝了一口大麦茶。

“哇你今天真的好反常，”黑羽埋着头扒饭，“怎么上课不顺吗。”

“挺顺的，”白马说，“黑羽君今天被组长骂了吗。”

“你这又是什么理所当然的态度啊！我就活该天天挨骂吗！”黑羽说，拿着叉子戳鸡排，戳了几下，不情不愿地说，“只能希望那老头早日秃光吧。”

白马笑起来，黑羽又斜睨着他，毫无联系地说：“我给你买了个礼物。”

白马略是惊讶地挑起眉，黑羽放下叉子，手腕一翻，下一秒指尖捏着一副金边眼镜，装饰性没有镜片的那种，黑羽歪歪地把眼镜按在白马的脸上，说：“这样比较像一个衣冠禽兽。”

白马：“……”

白马把眼镜扶正，注视着身边人，黑羽把碗里的饭都吃完了，又恋恋不舍啃完了鸡排，摸了摸肚子。黑羽不动声色地避开白马的目光，一口气把大麦茶干了，把茶杯放回桌上，又伸了个懒腰。

“谢谢招待，”黑羽说，依旧没有看向他。

“加班吗，”白马说。

“当然啊，”黑羽说，拿出手机在群聊里怒发十个问号，脸上却风平浪静，“这还用问。”

“能等吗，”白马说。

“等什么，”黑羽心不在焉地点开邮件 app，手指滑来滑去刷新，“空白文档自己能长出字吗。”

“黑羽君。”白马耐心地说，“你连耳朵都红了。”

“……”

黑羽把手机翻过来朝下，终于侧头看他。扑克脸又坚持了两秒，终于忍不住了，幼蓝的眼眸跳动着戏谑的光，充满了意味昭然的诱惑，这是年轻的黑羽绝不会坦然露出的神情，白马朝着他弯起唇角。

“我挑礼物真是太有眼光了，”黑羽感慨地说。

白马站起身，朝黑羽伸出手。

“Well, I live to serve.”  
  
  
  
第二天早上。

“你还真禽兽啊！”黑羽对着镜子左看右看，“你不觉得这个天气再穿高领很奇怪吗！”

白马双腿交叉坐在床上，目光里满是欣赏，黑羽抓狂道：“你够了啊！”

“这可是黑羽君自己送来的，”白马的指尖晃着眼镜，“Literally.”

“我真是被你烦死，”黑羽嘀嘀咕咕地开衣柜，拿出高领薄毛衣，草草套上，头发更乱了，片刻后，惊讶地回头：“你不去上班吗？”

“大学授课啊，”白马说，“可以下午再去。”

“怎么我上大学时候都是天天早起去听课，”黑羽继续嘀嘀咕咕，“这真是太不公平了，哎哟我的老腰。”

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽穿戴完毕，风一样卷去楼下，白马站起身，好整以暇跟着下楼，黑羽叼了一片面包穿鞋，含糊不清地说：“一会儿帮我喂一下鸽子啊。”

白马点头，走过去，伸手拉了拉他的领口，又摸了摸他的脸，黑羽很是莫名其妙地看着他，面包掉到手里，“你这样会很像个主妇诶。”

白马意味不明地朝他笑笑，“今天也加油喔，黑羽小同学。”  
  
  
  
中午，白马办公室。

敲门声响起。

“喔白马，”工藤开门进来，“你课程后台设置好了吗？总觉得他们给我的权限有问题啊，我——”

工藤抬起头，惊呆了。

白马背对着窗户，闲闲地在键盘上敲出一个空格，说：“啊，从刚才开始就一直在那里表演呢。”

窗外，今天的乱发少年干脆连眼镜都扔了，外貌和黑羽一模一样，耍帅拉风的手势也一模一样，少年双手一展，白鸽四下腾飞，围观的学生轰然叫好，这场面太过熟悉，工藤觉得自己一定是加班太多，产生幻觉，不由得倒退一步。

“那真的不是黑羽……？” 工藤难以置信地又往前倾，少年正拉了几个朋友跳康佳舞，玫瑰花像是不要钱一样从对方的衣领下涌出，这也是工藤见过的表演，工藤吸气，回头，指了指窗外，又指了指白马。

“你知道他当年在东大欢迎会上表演的就是这一出，”工藤说。“一模一样。”

正在打字的白马终于停下来，站起身，走到窗户前，发出一个感兴趣的单音。“是吗？”

窗外的学生鼓着掌，“再来一次再来一次！”

“啊呀——”少年摆着手，“魔术不能变两次啦——”

“再来一次嘛！”

少年抓了抓头发，目光往边上移了一下，又迅速缩回，“好吧好吧！”

学生起哄鼓掌，乱发少年夸张地行了个礼，和月光下的魔术师如出一辙的姿势，“那就再给你们看个奇迹吧。”

“真的不是黑羽？”工藤看着白马，“你确定？”

白马注视着窗外，不置可否地耸耸肩，拿出手机，翻转屏幕给工藤看。APP 里，显示黑羽的定位在标记黑羽的公司的大楼里，从早上九点开始就没有移动过，工藤翻起半月眼，说：“你这是侵犯公民隐私啊。”

“我和黑羽君有一定的共识，”白马心不在焉地道。

“真是搞不懂你们两个，”工藤习惯性随口说，又狐疑地盯着屏幕，“真的不是黑羽？”

“这不能说明什么，”白马说。“我和黑羽君的共识是，既然大多数时间都能立刻发现对方放在自己身上的追踪器，那么是否要留下这个追踪器，就看自己心情了。”

工藤沉默两秒，大摇其头，“算了我不想知道，你有空到我办公室来帮我看看吧。” 说着开门走了。

窗外，魔术表演进行到高潮，乱发少年在一片魔术手绢飞舞中向后倒去，烟雾腾起，花瓣四落，少年出现在所有人身后，拿着一顶凭空变出的礼帽，鞠了个躬。

教学楼前聚集了无数午休的学生，潮水般的叫好声，少年往四个方向一一鞠躬敬礼，张扬又得意的笑容，在抬起身的时候，和白马短暂目光相触。

风一样的眼神，并没有太多熟捻的意味，仿佛只是谢幕时候扫过观众，少年直起身，又回过头，和朋友勾肩搭背打闹起来。

白马拉拢窗帘，朝着空无一人的办公室笑了笑。  
  
  
  
下午，阶梯教室里。

“……社会联系理论是其中一部分，”白马翻过一页 PPT，“其主要概念有四个，诸位应该在学期前半段就已经接触过了。”

教室里鸦雀无声，除了偶尔响起的手机拍照快门声，白马扫视过几乎满座的课堂，目光落在后排最靠外的座位。乱发少年被午休表演用光了力气，现在趴在课本上睡着了，似乎还流着口水，边上的女生很是嫌弃地往左躲了一躲。白马略为前倾，双手撑在讲台上，说：

“冠木君。”

“……”

教室里一片沉寂，白马注视着后排，过了片刻，没有人应答，学生开始交头接耳，边上的女生反应过来，踩了身边人一脚，乱发少年蹦了起来，书本跌落一地，周围学生：“……”

“啊啊抱歉！”乱发少年擦了擦嘴角，五十度鞠躬，“啊那个。啊？”

“请问是哪四个概念，”白马不紧不慢地说，仿佛从未被人打断过一样，“冠木君。”

乱发少年一脸茫然，求助地看向前排，前排学生用书遮住嘴，说：“社会联系理论！”

“哦……哦，”冠木摸了摸头，眼睛往斜上方望，露出苦思冥想的神情，“参与……参与非违法活动，信念……就是人品，奉献，啊那个比如对女朋友好一点，还有依附，就是首先你得有个女朋友。总而言之就是找个女朋友好好打游戏攒人品不要做渣男，就酱。”

哄堂大笑，学生纷纷回头嘘冠木，冠木弯起眼睛，身体前后晃动着，得意的神情，和黑羽如出一辙，白马淡淡地看着他，少年注意到他的目光，又瞬间收敛起来，拿手遮住嘴，咳嗽了一下。

教室里终于安静下来，白马直起身，又按了一下 PPT 的翻页键。

“虽然冠木君的想象力暴露了自己一定的内心想法，”白马好整以暇地说，几个学生又哧哧笑起来，“但原则上还是答对了。”

乱发少年左看右看，嘴角往上一提，露出一个无论如何都不能算真诚的笑容，白马低下头，翻过一页讲义。

“所以，”白马不紧不慢地说，“斯莱特林加十分吧。”  
  
  
 **东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

工藤-16:51

[为什么会有学生来问我愿不愿意做拉文克劳院长]

[这都什么乱七八糟的，@白马 你都干了什么好事]

黑羽-16:55  
[？？？为什么尼桑是拉文克劳]

工藤-16:56

[我也觉得纳闷啊！我不应该是格兰芬多吗！]

服部-16:58

[格兰芬多那是我，你们都让开]

工藤-16:59

[你大概赫奇帕奇吧 @服部]

服部-16:59

[只有格兰芬多是凭剑取胜的啊！你们搞清楚一点！]

黑羽-17:00

[格兰芬多那必然是我啊！]

工藤-17:02

[@黑羽 斯莱特林]

服部-17:02

[@黑羽 斯莱特林]

白马-17:05

[@黑羽 斯莱特林加十分。]

黑羽-17:07

[你们又莫名其妙搞什么啊——！]

傍晚，东大食堂。

“我要加班啦，”黑羽有气无力的声音从电话里传来，背景音嘈杂，“要不你自己先吃吧，我在711买面包，差不多就行了，唉好辛苦。”

白马单手插兜，看着不远处单独的餐座，一盘油炸豆腐后是竖起的书本，页面上方可以看到一蓬乱发，时不时还有一双筷子绕过书本，夹起一块豆腐，消失在页面里。电话里，黑羽似乎在711买咖啡，轻声和店员交谈着，声音模糊了，过了片刻，又清晰起来，黑羽说：“喂喂？还在吗？”

“当然，”白马说。“Always。”

对面正在夹豆腐的手停了一下，又继续，电话里传来黑羽的轻笑声，“只是加班而已，也不要弄的这么煽情吧。”

“想你了啊，”白马轻松地说，“加班辛苦，记得多补充点蛋白质啊。”

“知道啦——”黑羽拉着长音说，“你还真是像个主妇诶。”

白马笑笑，脚步上楼的声音，黑羽说，“那晚上见啦，拜拜。”

黑羽把电话挂了，白马快步往餐座走去，乱发少年惊奇地抬起头，从下至上地看着他，手里的豆腐掉在了桌上：“……”

“冠木君。”白马礼貌地朝他颌首，拿出在咖啡店买的三明治晃晃。“这里有人吗。”

少年的目光扫过周围空余的座位，礼貌又不失尴尬地说：“本来是没人的。”

白马施施然坐下了，拆开三明治的包装，朝着对面抬抬下颚，“冠木君这么用功吗，吃饭时候还不忘看书。”

少年只好把书放下，老老实实戳豆腐，戳了一块，小心打量着他的神情，说：“……为了斯莱特林学院杯奋斗？”

白马笑了笑，少年露出窘迫的神情，谦虚地点了点头，眼观鼻鼻观心地开始吃饭。白马打量着对面，少年穿着普通的长袖T恤，圆领，低头的时候露出一段光洁的脖颈，上面没有任何痕迹，依旧是淡淡的薄荷味道，冠木的手机压在书本下面，是一个很老了的安卓机，不是黑羽新换的 iPhone，也不是 KID 无数个可抛弃的手机中的任何一个。

像是注意到他的目光，少年不自在地缩了缩脖子，眼神略为躲闪，最后万般无奈地看过来，说：“白马前辈，有事吗。”

白马摇了摇头，说：“我才刚到这里，不认识别的学生，看见冠木君恰好一个人，就想着过来和冠木君聊聊。”

冠木：“……”

白马放下三明治，用略为迟疑的语气道：“啊，这样不符合日本礼节吗？不好意思，我在国外留学太久了，不是很清楚这些。”

冠木：“………………………………”

白马又开始吃三明治，空余的手低头给黑羽发短信，短信显示送达，然而对面的手机没有任何动静，于是白马收起手机，笑笑。

冠木继续缓慢地消灭盘中的豆腐，两人诡异地沉默，接近饭点，下课的学生多了起来，食堂逐渐满员，白马吃完了三明治，双手交叉托着下颚，用审视犯人的眼神看着对面，冠木在这样的目光中生不如死，不停地斜睨路过同学，希望有好心人搭救，然而大家急着吃饭，没有人注意到他，冠木神色挣扎，又把注意力放回来。

“白马前辈。”冠木迟疑地开口，准备尬聊两个钟，“是在哪里留学的呢。”

“英国，”白马说。

“喔，”冠木心不在焉地说，“听说英国都是……都是……” 说到一半觉得不对，咳嗽了一声试图遮掩过去，然而白马注视着他，又挑起眉，一副等待下文的样子，冠木没有办法，只得硬着头皮接着道：“那个，就是那个。”

“作为一个大学生，”白马说，“很希望冠木君已经学会如何使用完整的句子了。”

“……” 冠木怒了，脱口而出，“不就是说英国人都是基佬吗！”

“是吗？”白马说，“我就是英国人。”

冠木：“………………”

白马像是听到了什么好笑的笑话，眼睛弯起，冠木吃完了最后一块豆腐，逃也似地整理书本，手机掉到地上，又快快捡起来，手忙脚乱地说：“不好意思，是我唐突了，我先回去了，白马前辈再见。”

“等一下，”白马好整以暇地开口。

冠木抬起头，少年惊蛰的眼神，警觉里更多了一点不信任，白马伸手，摸了一下他的锁骨。

冠木：“…………………………………”

关西腔在身后：“卧槽！！！”

白马看了一下指尖，并没有遮瑕霜的痕迹，对面少年的脸已经开始抽搐，于是白马擦了擦手，淡淡地说：“沾上了一点番茄酱。”

冠木的眼睛移向餐盘——根本没有什么狗屁番茄酱，又移回来。白马招了招手，冠木站在原地不动，白马站起身，凑近了点，又将手指抹过少年的后领。

手机快门闪动，工藤的声音：“走走走我不想在这吃了——”

白马看了看指尖，依旧干干净净，于是挑了挑眉。冠木一脸视死如归，颤抖着声音说：“白马前辈，我可以走了吗。”

“下次吃饭的时候小心一点，”白马略为点头，慢慢地说，“不要沾得到处都是啊。”

冠木蹦起来跑了，背影倒是和十年前落荒而逃的黑羽如出一辙，白马微笑，站起身来，离开座位。  
  
  
 **东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

服部-19:34

[（图片附件）]

[@黑羽 @黑羽 @黑羽 @黑羽]

[这难道不是你？]

黑羽-20:05

[……]

[我还在加班]

[……………………]

[什么啊这么糊，你又拍了什么奇怪的东西]

[你们在东大到底在干嘛？]

[这是什么戏码，食堂强吻吗，又不是没见过]

服部-20:07

[我吓到手抖]

[这真的不是你？？？]

黑羽-20:09

[？？？？]

[卧槽那不是白马吗？？？]

[？？？？？？？？？]

[？？？？？？？？？？？？？]

[你们到底在搞什么啊！？！？？！！]

系统消息-20:10

[服部平次已经退出群聊。]

工藤-20:12

[（再见.jpg）（再见.jpg）（再见.jpg）]

系统消息-20:13

[工藤新一已经退出群聊。]  
  
  
  


九点半。

玄关像是被人入侵一样乒呤乓啷，黑羽充满怒火的声音：“喂白马——”

“欢迎回来，”白马好整以暇地抬起头，“我给你做了巧克力芝士蛋糕，欧版的，你喜欢的那种。”

黑羽的外套脱到一半，只有一只脚上穿着拖鞋，冲进厨房，硬生生刹车，嘴角抽搐，说：“你这也太像一个偷情被抓包试图用美食讨好的主妇了一点！”

“你在说什么呢，”白马毫不在意地说，又往蛋糕上细致地摆放巧克力装饰，黑羽的眼睛不由自主地被吸引过去，“穿越东京很辛苦吧。”

“你——”黑羽说，“你真是太奇怪了，你不会真的——”

白马放下食材，双手撑桌，看着他。

黑羽莫名其妙地回望着他，“你这又是什么表情啊！明明该质问的人是我吧！” 黑羽一脸烦躁地把毛衣脱了，潦草地换上家居服，脖颈上昨晚的痕迹依旧清晰可见，黑羽下意识挠了挠，又拿出手机往桌上一拍。模糊的照片里只能看出金发青年微弯下腰，伸出手，黑发少年微仰起头，一个暧昧的姿势，黑羽气势汹汹地说：“你打算怎么解释。”

白马没有说话，只是挑起眉，黑羽看着他，一个充满了不耐烦意味的等待姿势，白马仔细地观察着他，黑羽和早上没有任何不同，从衣物到发梢，高领毛衣扔在一旁，脱的时候动作太鲁莽，追踪器掉了出来，落在地上，黑羽的脖颈痕迹和今早相比颜色略有变化，然而并没有任何遮瑕霜残留的痕迹。

白马的目光移回黑羽的脸上，惊奇地发现那幼蓝的眼眸正渐渐蕴起雾气，黑羽的眼眶红了。

白马：“……”

黑羽转过头，吸了吸鼻子，擦了一下眼角，默不作声地拿起手机，走出厨房。

白马看了看桌上一动未动的蛋糕，第一次对自己的直觉产生怀疑，黑羽上楼了，白马呆呆地在厨房伫立片刻，追了上去。

卧室的窗户大开，冷风倒灌进来，白马望着这一幕，仿佛穿越回十年前，喜欢不打招呼就拜访的怪盗就一开始就热爱从他的卧室上屋顶，十年前白马对他毫无办法，十年后白马更是束手无策，只得将头探出窗户。

“喂，”白马说，“快斗。”

黑羽依旧穿着家居服，鬼知道他是怎么上去的，抱着双腿看天际线，这个动作像极了十年前的黑羽，白马的胸口莫名地疼起来，于是抓住栏杆，反身探出窗口。黑羽往下看了一眼，眼睛瞬间瞪圆，忙不迭地爬起身，说：“你行吗！”

十年前白马干这事就不太行，十年后白马觉得自己还可以再行一次，于是咬着牙双腿扣住墙壁，双手拉住窗栏，上半身往后仰去，和黑羽的目光相接，又尽量调整了一下表情，说：“For you? Always.”

“……” 黑羽没脾气了，伸手把他拉上来，白马抱住他，黑羽浑身抖动，看不出是在哭还是笑，过了一会儿，黑羽在他胸前闷闷地说：“你可真行。”

白马松开点，小心地打量对方的表情，黑羽又恢复了那个满不在乎的样子，说：“形象崩塌啊，白马少爷。”

白马放松下来，再次开始怀疑直觉，不禁默然，黑羽又比划着嘴角，“你咬牙切齿讲情话的样子实在是太不符合你的粉丝预期了。”

白马：“……”

黑羽哧哧笑起来，习惯性地推了他一下，白马脚下不稳，黑羽眼睛瞪圆，眼疾手快反手把他拉回来，又心有余悸地说：“看来在上面你是真不行。”

“……” 白马没脾气了，实在懒得计较，又仔细打量着黑羽，“那真的不是你？”

“什么是我是你，”黑羽说，“你们这几天到底怎么回事，去一趟东大怎么感觉都魔障了……”

白马拿出手机，调出之前服部在办公室里拍的冠木侧面照，放在黑羽面前。黑羽凑过去看了看，又拿出自己手机，和食堂高糊照对比了一下，再次瞪圆了眼睛，说：“呵！”

白马专注地观察黑羽，黑羽的神情没有一丝不自然，狐疑地看着他，“你——你——这也太变态了，白马。” 黑羽又看了看照片，说：“你和我的 COSER 好上了？”

白马：“……”

黑羽又自言自语道：“我在东大就这么有名吗？”

白马注视着他，黑羽抓了抓头发，说：“这算什么？搞了半天不还是我吗，我——”

黑羽放下手，用一种恍然大悟又深感恐怖的神情看过来，“你这是嫌我老了啊！！！”

白马：“………………………………”

黑羽倒退一步，抱着手，“这也太过分了！你也年轻不到哪里去啊！昨天我还觉得你腹肌少了！”

白马的眼睛转了一圈，说：“这真的不是你？”

“你真的和这个小鬼亲上啦？”黑羽反问道，“你完了，肯定明天就被投诉撤职啊！”

“我像是会做出那种事的人吗？”白马语气不善地说，黑羽拿着手机用[你说呢]的表情怼在他的脸上，于是只好放软语气，“真的没有。”

黑羽打量着他，“呵。”

白马被他搞得心烦意乱，仿佛穿回十年前两人尚且互相试探的时候，一日里心情大起大落，怀疑直觉，怀疑推理，怀疑人生，于是一把把黑羽抱进怀里，不想再去看这张脸。黑羽倒是没有挣扎，反手抱着他，像是飞鸟归巢，白马渐渐平静下来，正准备好好道歉，夜风轻抚，黑羽蹭了蹭脑袋。

一阵淡淡的薄荷清香。

白马：“……”

黑羽一脸莫名其妙地看着他：“又怎么了。”

白马再次把黑羽揉进怀里，力道大了些，黑羽叽地叫了一声，然而薄荷又消失在夜里，空气里只有熟悉的柠檬树香味，黑羽在他的怀里动来动去，说：“你还真是嫌我了。”

白马无奈地说：“哪有。”

“不是你说的吗？”黑羽的声音闷闷的，“[没有长进啊，黑羽君]，[没有挑战呢，黑羽君]，[实在太容易推理了，黑羽君]，[同样的把戏都看了十年了，黑羽君]——”

“好好好，”白马说，又亲吻对方的发旋，“对不起对不起。”

黑羽不说话了，指尖在他的肩膀上跳跃着，像是演奏一首只有他自己知道的歌，白马的脑中一片空白，思维完全被打乱，只是机械性摩挲着对方的背脊，黑羽自娱自乐一会儿，又笑起来。

“我的大侦探，”黑羽用一种叹息的语气说道，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，像是线索，又像是暗号。

白马直视着他，捧着他的脸，说：“那真的不是你吗。”

“只有我是我，”黑羽说，富有隐义的词句，轻松的语气，和无比认真的眼神，“你可不要认错人啊。”

  
  
  
周三中午。

工藤和白马坐在食堂里，沉默地吃着午饭，周围一群女生粉丝偷偷拿手机拍照，P 图，白马把一碗味增汤吃出米其林的姿态，工藤吸溜着拉面，忍了十分钟，十五分钟，忍不了了，把筷子放下。

“所以？”工藤说。

白马礼貌地挑起眉。

“到底是不是那小子啊？”工藤说，“你这次不行啊！”

“……” 白马的嘴角抽搐，又克制住，拿餐巾纸掖了掖唇角。

“好了好了，”工藤说，凑近了一点，“快告诉我。”

“工藤君，”白马慢慢地说，把餐巾纸又放回桌面，“好像对黑羽君很感兴趣的样子。”

工藤捧着面碗翻白眼，“够了啊！我和服部打赌呢，你快给个答案。”

白马：“……”

工藤伸着脖子喝面汤，白马说：“赌注是什么？”

工藤呛到了，面色微红，眼神躲闪，说：“这你就别问了。”

白马唇角扬起，双手交叉放在下颚，玩味地看着他，工藤说：“你推理我干嘛啊！推理那边啊！”

工藤抬抬下颚，后面乱发少年露出发梢一角，经过昨日的惊吓是学乖了，正众星捧月坐在一群朋友中间，不停地在说笑话，不时又挥手做夸张动作，像个搞笑艺人。白马收回目光，工藤还在看那个方向，神色复杂，说：“这一幕我好像也见过。”

白马不置可否，工藤看向他，说：“这小子还没承认？不会真的不是他吧？”

“黑羽君并没有反驳，”白马说，选择性忽略自己昨晚片刻的动摇，“这是一个强烈的线索。”

“他反驳了你就信？”工藤反问道，“那小子满嘴有一句真话吗。”

“对于我，当然，”白马随意地说，“黑羽君和我毕竟还是有一定共识的。”

“……” 工藤又翻起了眼睛，并不理睬，低头继续吃面。

白马拿出手机，说：“不如我们测试一下。”

白马点开电话，常用联系人，点击最上面的单独标记， K.K.，呼叫提示音响起来，工藤条件反射抬头，不远处乱发少年还在夸张地招呼朋友，没有任何多余的动作，片刻后，电话接通。

“喂喂？”黑羽说，声音空旷，略有回音，像是躲在楼梯间，“白马？”

白马回过头，随意地将手搭在椅背上，看着冠木，冠木正在包里掏着什么，过了一会儿拿出一叠，周围学生呼啦围上，乱发少年消失在视线里。白马收回目光，和工藤交换一个眼神，白马对着手机说：“黑羽君——”

“有事吗？”黑羽说，压低了声音，悉悉索索，“组长今天又发飙啦，又得加班啊，没事我先挂了！”

工藤凑过去，说，“哟，黑羽，我看见你了。”

“……” 对面静默片刻，果断挂了电话，工藤眯起眼睛，脸色不善，白马收起手机，漫不经心地笑笑。

“这也是一条线索，”白马说。

“这小子，”工藤一脸不爽地说，“真是的。”

乱发少年似乎又在后面引起小小的骚动，工藤把汤喝完了，把碗豪气干云地一放，说：“去看看。”

围在冠木身边的学生看见两人过来，迅速散开成为一个半圆，冠木在包围圈的正中间，眼睛瞪得老大，又从下至上用惊蛰的眼神看着他们。

工藤举起手想打招呼，又想起面前这人根本不是他的学生，于是颇为尴尬，摸了摸头，示意白马上前。白马好整以暇弯下腰，用手按胸，绅士在舞会上的礼节，“冠木君。”

工藤：“……”

冠木一脸空白地看着他们，双手疯狂整理桌面上的物件，过了几秒，又弹起来鞠躬，“白……白马前辈。”

“这是什么，”白马直接切入正题，示意了一下桌面上散落的卡片。

“没什么，”冠木说，“给同学们……同学们收集的资料。”

“是吗，”白马闲闲地说，伸手翻开其中一张，工藤的高清杂志照，“是替同学们在求平安符吗。”

工藤碍于面子，不得不保持神情中立，面部肌肉不停抽搐，冠木很是警觉地看着他，“那个……”

白马又翻开一张，服部的高清杂志照，白马拿起来，挑了挑眉，朝工藤说，“我还真不知道服部君也有单人专访。”

工藤：“……”

白马的指尖停在另外一张上，促狭地看着对面，冠木十分窘迫，说：“还是不要看了吧，白马前辈。”

“不要吗？”白马说，指尖轻巧翻过，“这难道不是——”

白马住了口。桌面上翻开的赫然是几个月前小报头条照片，黑羽假扮的工藤揽着白马的腰，笑得一脸暧昧，白马停顿了几秒，眼角无法克制地开始跳动，背后杀气同时腾起，冠木看着两人，嘴角微微牵动一下，又低眉顺眼做规矩状。

“……”

沉默，沉默是午后的东大，周围学生伸长了脖子像鹅一样看着他们，冠木坐在餐桌前，像是兜售弹药的军火商人，一脸老实鹌鹑地看着对面，过了片刻，取出一支笔，推过去。

“劳烦……”冠木清了清嗓子，无辜的眼神，“劳烦前辈们给签个名？”

学生轰然炸开，各种照片荧光笔递到工藤和白马眼前，工藤被推到白马背后，两人差点翻倒，又有好事者继续拍照，工藤强咬着牙，对白马说：“我要杀了那个小鬼。”

小女生太过积极，照片差点怼到白马眼睛里，白马眯着一只眼睛往外看去，乱发少年已经逃离包围圈，逆光朝他挥了挥手，十年前黑羽如出一辙的姿势，白马笑起来。

“你还有心思笑！”工藤抓狂道，“我简直被你们俩弄死，好了好了，同学们不要吵，都给我适可而止一点——”

**东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

工藤-13:01

[@黑羽 你给我等着]

黑羽-13:19

[？？？]

[又怎么了]

[我又不是第一次挂你电话]

服部-13:21

[我为什么又回到了这个群聊，为什么退群键消失了，这到底是怎么回事]

黑羽-13:21

[我被组长抓包了啊！]

[你怎么这么不体谅我，尼桑你是不是不爱我了，白马这家伙当众出轨，现在连尼桑你也要抛弃我吗，@服部 平次尼酱！救救孩子！！！]

服部-13:23

[？]

[？？]

[？？？]

系统消息-13:23

[工藤将黑羽禁言15分钟。]

工藤-13:25

[@白马 ！！！]

[这小鬼解决不了明日提头来见]

白马-13:28

[抱歉，我在上课]

工藤-13:29

[？你不是两点才开课吗]

白马-13:29

[（微笑.jpg）]

[@黑羽 午休结束了吗？你迟到了喔。]  
  
  
下午一点半，阶梯教室。

后门轻轻被推开，乱发少年探头进来，教室里坐满了奋笔疾书的学生，白马恰好抬起头来，朝着他动一动眉毛。

冠木从左看到右，后排全坐满了，只有最前排面对讲台正中还有一个位置，白马拿起包，示意了一下，少年挣扎片刻，只好慢吞吞挪下去，像是犯人被押送上刑场，一步三回头地来到正前方，放下手中一直抱着的书本，两眼直视前方，缓缓坐下，双手放在膝盖上，三代良民，五好少年。

“冠木君迟到了，”白马轻轻地说，抽出一张练习纸交给他，一副亲切关怀学生的模样，“是没有收到换课通知吗？”

冠木的脑袋从左摆到右，又从上点到下，说：“那个……抱歉，稍微有点睡过头了。”

白马高深莫测地笑笑，又压低了一点声音，看似不经意地点了点自己的颈边，“年轻人，不要太多熬夜啊。”

冠木：“……”

少年的手指抽动了一下，最终还是按压住了去检查自己脖颈的冲动，将手放平在练习纸上，指尖晃出一支笔，低头开始阅读练习，白马的嘴角上扬，回到讲台后，拿出怀表，扬声说：“各位同学，你们还有一分四十一点零二秒的时间。”

教室里气氛越发紧张起来，学生埋头奋起，冠木看着练习纸，一脸空白，片刻后放下笔，拿出手机。

白马：“……”

白马只得再次走下讲台，少年在他走过来的几秒时间差里十指翻飞，公然藐视课堂纪律，白马尽量控制了一下表情，弯下腰，和蔼可亲地说：“随堂测试，冠木君请注意影响。”

冠木把手机扣在桌上，双手放在膝盖，眼观鼻鼻观心，白马在他的手机上点了点，说：“是哪道题需要查询资料呢？”

少年声如蚊蚋，“……没有。”

“可以给我看一下吗，”白马礼貌地伸出手。

少年神色挣扎，缓缓抬眼，目光错移，到白马身后的挂钟，过了几秒，冠木伸出手，把手机翻过来，交到白马手里。白马注视着他，少年的扑克脸完美无瑕，白马目光下移，看到屏幕上打开的浏览器页面，巨大的标题：

[东京大学校园性骚扰举报条规]

白马：“……”

预设的铃声响起，周围学生纷纷叹气，摔笔，教室里轰然嘈杂起来，白马和少年的目光交汇，冠木的眼睛眯了眯，又恢复那个纯良的样子，幻觉般的笑容。

很好，白马想。这是属于他一个人的证据链，犹如十年前一样。  
  
  
下午四点五十，服部扛着竹剑，出现在工藤的办公室门口。

工藤：“……”

“哟，”服部轻松地打招呼，单手插兜靠在门边，竹剑在肩上敲了敲，“下课了吗。”

这一幕似曾相识，带着七年前夕阳的光晕，工藤微眯着眼，想起大学时服部也经常在剑道社训练结束后‘顺道’弯到他恰好所在的地方，拉上他一起去吃饭，七年前这个借口十分老套，七年后也没有好到哪里去，工藤单手托腮，朝着服部扬起唇角。

“你也学那小子搞重温青春这一套？”工藤说，“今天下班这么早啊。”

“你不在，米花突发案件率下降百分之八十，”服部说，“我听见目暮警官打电话求东大校长让你担任常任客座教授呢。”

工藤：“……”

“骗~你的啦，”服部说，露出牙齿，“你就那么不喜欢教书啊？”

“教书是无所谓啦，”工藤合上电脑，又把一叠粉红色信封塞到抽屉里，“就是有些学生实在太热情了……”

服部笑起来，说，“我过来时候看到白马那家伙向几个小女生指路，说你还在办公室，现在赶过来要签名还来得及。”

“……” 工藤把抽屉重重合上，冷静地说：“这两人真是绝配。”

“走啦，”服部说，又敲敲竹剑，“重温青春啊。”

两人走出教学楼，最后一节课尚未结束，校园里学生并不多，服部路过剑道社，把竹剑随意地丢给学弟，又双指一挥做了个潇洒的再见手势，倒退着走到工藤身边，说：“帅吗。”

工藤双手插兜：“呵呵！”

服部吊儿郎当地揽着他的肩，推着他往停车场去，场地里赫然停着一辆摩托，工藤的眉毛飞到天际，看看服部，又看看摩托，说：“这不是黑羽的吗？”

“是啊，”服部说，“白马那家伙拜托我照看几天，我想我的摩托不是还在大阪嘛，正好拿过来玩一玩，黑羽这小子上次答应过的。”

工藤翻起半月眼，“我大概知道白马那家伙在想什么了……”

“我可一点兴趣都没有，”服部说，把头盔抛过来，“走啦，约会去。”

“……” 工藤手一抖，头盔差点没接住，脸红了，“你小声点！”

“安心啦~”服部说，跳上摩托，又发动引擎，“总也轮到我和你一起上回头条了吧~”

“谁要上小报头条啊！”工藤说，无奈地坐上后座，“服部你——”

“抱紧喽！”服部说，摩托向前冲去，工藤条件反射臂上用力，贴上对方的背，抓狂道：“你还是没学会启动前打一声招呼啊！”

服部哈哈大笑，摩托冲出校园，上了机动车道，傍晚的风扬起工藤的头发，晚高峰已经开始了，服部在车流里轻巧穿越，大声说：“有没有很怀念啊！”

工藤把头靠在服部的背上，暗自祈祷不会被人认出抓拍上推特，不理他，服部又说：“最早的时候你也是这样，两只小短手抱得还挺牢，超可爱的啊！”

工藤：“……”

服部半回过头，露出牙齿，又转过去：“啊？你说什么？不要乱动喔，很危险的！”

工藤深呼吸，早春的晚风带着一丝暖意，又抱紧一点，双臂勒进服部的肋骨，服部被挤出一个带笑的气音，“喂！”

“不怀念吗，”工藤凉凉地说。

“我听不见——” 服部笑着说，“喂工藤——”

“别喊啊！！”工藤抓狂道，“你还嫌我不够忙吗！！”

“日本警视厅的救世主——”

“我可谢谢你了！！”

摩托七转八转，在公园外停下，服部跳下来，把摩托锁在铁栏前，抛了抛钥匙，又看了看周围。“假如有人偷 KID 的摩托，你觉得黑羽会怎么办。”

“呵呵！”工藤的脸被风吹得微红，意味不明地说，“没准马上就能知道了！”

“？” 服部不明所以，又过来揽工藤的肩，工藤把头盔拍到他的怀里，服部被推得一弯腰，等抬起头来，工藤已经跑到了公园里，和大学时候一样，将背包甩过肩头，又转过头来朝他挥手，意气风发的笑容：

“太慢了，笨蛋~~”

服部追上去，工藤跳进路边的灌木，离开公园主路，和七年前一样矫捷的身手，服部紧跟其后，跑过熟悉的桥根，熟悉的草木，在一片树荫下停住。

“诶~”工藤微弯下腰，撑着膝盖喘气，又直起身，“真的还在！”

“这可真是朽木永恒，”服部说，在断木上坐下，又拿袖子把边上擦了擦，把累积的枯叶扫掉。工藤同样以记忆里的姿势背靠着他坐下来，把一条腿搁在落木上，双手枕在脑后，又笑了起来。

“你可真是个笨蛋，”工藤说。

“啊？”服部摸了摸头，身体微微一侧，工藤失去平衡，倒在他的怀里，服部反手把他抱住，露出牙齿。“不怀念吗？”

工藤支起身体，推了服部一下，服部往后仰去，依旧拉着工藤的衣服，工藤：“你放手呜哇啊——”

两人同时翻倒，服部条件反射用抱柯南的姿势抱着工藤的头，工藤差点被他闷死，抓狂道：“我已经不是小孩子啦！”

“啊抱歉抱歉，”服部笑着说，干脆在草地里躺平，工藤半压在他身上，正欲起身，服部又把手臂放上来，搂着他说：“让我抱一会儿嘛。”

“……” 工藤看了看周围，浓密的灌木树荫依旧遮挡视线，于是放松下来，支起头，嘲道：“这个最佳狙击地点怎么还没被其他人发现。”

“不是谁都有我俩的眼光啊，”服部说，双手垫在脑后，“东大名侦探人气 NO.1。”

“啊？”工藤斜睨着他，“你还真是在意了这么久啊。”

“当然喽，”服部说，“什么时候回大阪让我也体会一下 NO.1 的感觉啊。”

工藤笑笑，服部又把眼睛转到树荫里一小片天空，火烧般的金黄色，感叹道：“从那个时候起你就这样啊——”

“说什么呢，”工藤嘲道，“没头没尾的。”

服部心不在焉地挠着他后脑的碎发，细微的痒，工藤侧着头蹭了蹭，服部停了手，又把他按在肩膀，力道大了点，工藤差点被拍扁：“……”

工藤正想发飙，服部却说：“哎，工藤。”

身下人的声音有点奇怪，少了点大咧咧的元气，反而有点踌躇，工藤深吸一口气，按捺着心情，说：“干嘛。”

服部沉默了片刻，气氛更奇怪了，工藤想要抬起头来看看，对方的手却紧紧圈住他，工藤只能侧过半个头，从这个角度只能看到服部线条分明的喉结，于是更加莫名其妙，说：“到底干嘛。”

“你说……” 服部终于开口，语气有点游移，“白马那家伙。”

工藤：“……”

“他在英国那几年都想什么呢？”服部接着说，“我一直以为他是回到东京后才和黑羽在一起的，没想到两人在高中时候就……啊不愧是英国佬。”

“……” 工藤心想你把我按在地上就是感慨别人的恋爱，这可真有你的，于是说：“你是白痴吗！”

“黑羽在大学时候一点都没有提起，但回想起来，又觉得特别理所当然，” 服部说，“每到假期那小子就玩消失，还有谁都没见过的绯闻女友，果然就是白马那家伙吧？”

工藤没脾气了，翻着白眼。

“毕竟四年啊，”服部说。“也够久的。”

“你要不要自己去问问他们啊，”工藤一脸面瘫地说，“搞个专访什么的卖给小报，少女杂志也可以，呵呵！”

“有时候我还挺佩服那两人的，”服部又说，声音很低，对工藤的吐槽置若罔闻，“就好像从来没怀疑过自己，也没有怀疑过对方一样。”

“……”

工藤终于听明白了，抽出手，往服部的腰边一记肘击，服部哎哟一声卷起身体，工藤挣脱出来，又将整个人都压回去，居高临下地看着服部，说：“呵。”

服部：“……”

“你是白痴吗，”工藤重复道。“就算是那个时候，我们也没有提过分手吧。”

“……” 服部神色挣扎，过了片刻，弱弱地说：“因为好像也从来没有正式交往过……”

“正式个头啊！”工藤说，十分地恨铁不成钢，“你还想要怎么正式！你可真是个蠢货！”

服部微微张口，神情很是呆滞，工藤简直被他烦死，说：“我可从来没有考虑过这种事情。”

“？” 服部撑起身体，凑近了一点，“可是毕业后我回大阪……”

“所以？”工藤面色不善地说。

“……” 服部神色复杂地看着他，“你就这么有把握我会回来吗。”

“不回来又怎样，”工藤说，“这个地方不还是我们的吗。”

“……”

这大概是工藤说过最浪漫的话，服部一下子反应不过来，仔细品味了一下又觉得有点伤感，于是自嘲地笑笑，又躺回去。工藤依旧按着他的肩膀，接着说：“我去大阪做 NO.2 也不是不可以。”

服部很是惊奇地看向他，工藤又说：“每个人都有自己必须处理的剧情，就好像放电影的时候时间线上出现跳跃一样，这不是很正常的吗？”

服部一脸莫名其妙，又用双肘撑起身体，“什么啊？你还真是教了两天书讲话就和白马那家伙一样了，能不能行啊？”

“……” 工藤没想法了，翻身躺在服部身边的草地上，颇为腻歪地挥了挥手。

服部戳了戳他，工藤不理睬，服部又戳了戳他，工藤挪开了点，服部继续契而不舍地戳他，工藤一脸毛躁，怒道：“我没生气过！”

服部翻身上来，工藤被压出一个气音，服部抵着他的鼻尖，绿色的眼眸里依旧是少年般的坦然，又带着点羞赧的欣喜，说：“你怎么知道我想问的是这个？”

工藤一脸不善，“推理啊推理！很难吗？”

“喔~” 服部拉着长音，“你不是说心情这种东西是无法推理的~”

“别人的或许不行，”工藤嘲道，“你的还不简单。”

“嘿嘿。”服部整个人都贴上来，“看来我俩的搭档默契也不差啊。”

“别老是和别人比啊！”工藤抓狂道，“你不觉得这很病态吗！”

“这也不能怪我啊！”服部说，“每天被闪，肯定会受到影响吧！你从来都不肯和我赢一把，我倒是很生气啊工藤！”

“……” 工藤奔溃了，一把按住服部的脑袋，把他推翻，两人在草地上滚了一圈，长手长脚闹成一团，最终服部还是占了上风，又从上至下地看着工藤。

“嘿嘿。” 服部露出牙齿，工藤一脸残念地看过去，服部又低下头，蹭着他的脸，“我好喜欢你，真的。”

“……”

工藤的脸渐渐烫起来，张了张口，服部却并没有等待他的回答，只是贴着他的耳朵，工藤听见服部低低地说：“抱歉啊，那个时候让你演独角戏，之后我会陪你演到底的啦。”

工藤的胸口发热，呼吸急促起来，仿佛找回服用解药的感受，气息不匀地说：“你讲什么胡话呢。”

“我可是清醒的很啊，”服部说，认真地注视他。“一直可以和你并肩的人，不就是我吗。”

“……”

工藤怔怔地看着对面，服部的脸上并没有很多的神情，仿佛说着再理所当然不过的话，十年前欲盖弥彰的心情在十年后依旧昭然若揭，于是工藤闭了闭眼睛，又点了点头。

“啊，”工藤说，将手抓进对方后颈的碎发，又往下拉。“可不要认输啊。”  
  
  
  
晚八点，白马宅。

黑羽回到家，看到白马一脸苦恼地站在空空如也的冰箱前，脸上的神情写满了[巧妇难为无米之炊]，觉得自己一定是加班加出幻觉了。

“白马……？”黑羽警惕地说，“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来，”厨房里的人心不在焉地说，又朝着冰箱叹气，“啊~真是烦恼呢。”

这个装模作样的语气实在似曾相识，黑羽心中警钟大作，慢吞吞换了家居服，又蹭过去，“什么啊？”

“加班真的好辛苦，”白马说，“实在没有心情做饭呢。”

假洋鬼子装主妇——不安好心，黑羽暗自腹诽，偏偏还要配合演戏，于是装出一副三好丈夫的样子，亲切地说：“那就叫外卖啊。”

“……” 白马关上冰箱，靠着吧台，依旧是那个烦恼的神情，“既不健康又没有新意，实在是吃腻了啊。”

“……” 黑羽一脸茫然，“那你想怎样。”

白马望着他，眼神和表情完全不符，黑羽的汗毛都竖起来，说：“你今天又受什么刺激了？还能不能行了？随便吃点吧大少爷，我还得加班呢！”

白马注视着他，黑羽莫名其妙地回望过去，白马神情不变，从包里缓缓拿出两个三明治。

黑羽：“………………”

黑羽十分认命，坐在桌前把三明治啃了，又翻出昨天白马做的芝士蛋糕，怒吃一大碗。白马吃完了自己的三明治，仔细地擦了手，然后慢悠悠地再次叹了口气。

黑羽被搞毛了，奔溃道：“你到底想怎样啊！”

“苏格兰一别，”白马用念莎士比亚十四行诗的语气道，“已经很久没有见到黑羽君的料理了。”

“我天天加班啊！”黑羽抓狂道，“哪里有空！”

“我难道不忙吗？”白马单手撑着头，侧脸看他。

“……” 黑羽被说中心虚的地方，颇有点罪恶感，于是低头，咕哝道：“多谢你的嘛。”

白马朝着他笑笑，意味不明的笑容，然后表情又高深莫测起来，白马继续说：“可是真的很想念黑羽君的料理啊。”

黑羽被对方搞得心烦意乱，只得说：“行吧行吧，明天我来做饭。你想吃什么。”

白马朝他弯起眼睛，黑羽不情不愿地放下叉子，又低低头，用犯人被逼认罪的语气说：“一直以来辛苦你啦。”

白马眼睛弯得快看不见了，黑羽隐约有一股被耍的预感，然而 KID 大人从不食言，于是硬着头皮说：“到底想吃什么，我给你做。”

“咖喱饭就可以，”白马说，“毕竟是黑羽君拿手的啊。”

“好吧好吧，”黑羽说，又往嘴里塞蛋糕，“看在你这么捧场的份上。”

“啊——可以买上次那种咖喱吗？”白马像是想起来了什么，“就是金色外壳的那种。”

黑羽眨了眨眼睛，感觉到一丝阴谋的气息，“那是进口的咖喱吧，那要到很远地方去买啊！”

“黑羽君下班不是可以路过吗？”白马说，无辜的神情，“还挺怀念那个味道的，可以吗？”

“……” 黑羽终于意识到自己被下套了，然而为时已晚，白马真诚地看着他，黑羽的嘴角抽搐，提醒自己冷静又冷静：“可以。”

“家里什么食材都没有，”白马又说，“真是辛苦黑羽君了。”

黑羽咬紧牙关：“没事。”

“黑羽君果然很在意我啊，”白马悠悠地道。

黑羽一脸面瘫：“还行。”

“稍微感受到了一点慰籍呢。”

“是吗？”

“或许我更应该为此感动一些。”

“请便。”

“那么要怎么感谢黑羽君呢？”

“大可不必，”黑羽两眼发直看着窗外，“你能放我去加班了吗。”

“啊~我知道了，” 白马说，诚挚又欣喜的语气，“明天我下班一定早早回家。”

黑羽：“……”

  
  
  
周四早上。

“搞了半天你今天不用上班啊？”黑羽说，“那就不能你去买食材吗？”

计划初步见成，白马心情不错，快速地回复学生邮件，心不在焉地说：“只是不用坐班而已，还是有很多工作要处理的……” 说完又抬起头，换上尽量幽怨的眼神，“黑羽君是要食言吗？我实在很期待今晚黑羽君的表现呢。”

“……” 黑羽一脸复杂地看着他，“你……你这个眼神说这种话实在是太违和了……”

白马嘴角动一动，黑羽转过身，继续换衣服，一边咕哝，“养老婆真难。”

白马：“……”

黑羽单脚蹦着穿袜子，一边嘀嘀咕咕满嘴跑火车地说着假洋鬼子高需求，吃个咖喱还有特殊指定，夫君迟早被你累死在床上云云，白马冷静地将六十封未读邮件标记，把手机放在一旁，看了看怀表，起身。

黑羽正对着穿衣镜打领带，白马从身后抱住他，指尖插入半成的领结，又拉松。黑羽惊蛰地睁大眼睛，两人的目光在镜子里交汇，白马笑了笑，黑羽：“……”

白马好整以暇地开始解黑羽衬衫的扣子，黑羽一脸呆滞，几乎忘了阻止他的动作，直到白马把手滑进衬衫内里，黑羽发出一个短促的气音，猛然清醒过来，“你你你想干嘛？”

“难得早上没有安排，”白马轻描淡写地说，“不好好利用一下吗。”

“……” 黑羽的喉头动了一下，又反应过来，“我有安排啊！会迟到的！”

“放心，”白马闲闲地说，“夫君开车送你到公司。”

“……” 黑羽的身体条件反射放松了一下，突然又紧绷起来，白马抬起眼，两人目光在镜中再次相汇，黑羽一脸被雷劈的恍然大悟神情，白马慢慢扬起唇角，又亲吻他的脖颈，过了片刻，黑羽的手抖起来。

“我……真的不行，”黑羽气若游丝地说，“我……”

“不行吗？”白马慢条斯理地说，“有什么特殊的理由不行呢？”

“社畜不够理由吗？”黑羽说，“我还要加……加班，晚……晚上，我……”

“晚上我也开车来接你，”白马说，“好吗。”

黑羽整张脸都写满了[不好]，然而贼船已经离港，KID 从不是临阵脱逃的人，白马又笑盈盈地看着他，黑羽挣扎半天，只得咬牙：“那就有劳了。”

白马笑着亲吻他的耳廓，黑羽的脸滚烫，指尖一直揉着领带，白马耐心地把他穿上的衣服又脱下来，过了片刻，黑羽视死如归地把领带一扔，说：“你赔我全勤奖。”

白马略是嘲讽地挑起眉，黑羽很是气愤地把他推到墙上，白马反手抱住对方，黑羽气息不匀地吻着他，又自暴自弃地说：“迟早被你累死。”

“舍命陪君子吧，”白马意有所指地说，“既然黑羽君这么捧场。”

“捧场吗？”黑羽说，近距离地看着他。

从来不安分的怀中人突然停止动作，白马警觉地抬起眼睛，看到黑羽笑了笑。不怀好意的笑容。

“我还可以再捧场一点，”黑羽说，舔了舔嘴唇。

黑羽单手按住他的额头，令他抬起下颚，又凑近了点，露出小虎牙。

“只要白马前辈不介意穿高领的话。”  
  
  
  
中午，白马照例出现在东大食堂，正在喝一碗酱汤的工藤抬起头，差点呛死。

白马在他对面坐下，拿出三明治，施施然地开始进食，工藤用手背捂着嘴，凑近了一点，说：“喂！”

白马挑起眉。

工藤左右看看，示意了一下对方的领口，“你这也太！”

“？” 白马低头看看，露出纯良的笑容，用不大不小的声音说：“啊~，昨晚收到粉丝的花束，好像稍微有些过敏呢，实在是失礼了。”

边上的学生窃窃私语，白马旁若无人地继续吃三明治，过了片刻，说：“工藤君，你的汤勺掉了。”

“……” 工藤满脸黑线，把勺子捡起来，压低了声音：“你们适可而止一点啊。”

白马抬起眼睛，工藤用[你不要脸我还要脸]的神情看过去，片刻后白马的神情玩味起来，单手托腮，不动声色地用小指点了点自己耳后的部位。

工藤：“……”

“看来工藤君昨晚也遇到了狂热的粉丝呢，”白马说，弯起眼睛，“真没想到，工藤君的粉丝居然能这么克制。”

粉丝可以克制，工藤却克制不了了，掏出手机狂刷十条短信，一腔怒火无处发泄，左右看看，又啧了一声：“黑羽呢？你找到那小子的证据了吗？”

白马不置可否，优雅喝水，“猫鼠游戏，抓捕是一个连续的过程，有来有往才有挑战啊。”

工藤 SAN 值彻底清空，摸出一个 OK 绷拍在耳后，拒绝回答，起身走了。

白马好整以暇地点开手机 APP，SUICA 卡的消费明细没有动静，银行卡消费也没有动静，今早白马顺走了黑羽钱包里的所有零钱，今天的群聊一反常态静悄悄，想到这里，白马又弯起唇角。  
  
  
下午两点，阶梯教室。

乱发少年气喘吁吁地赶在上课前最后一刻踩进教室，冲到后排，差点撞翻同学，边上女生的水杯被碰掉了，冠木眼疾手快反手一接，抓住，又递回给女生，女生先是致谢，又低声抱怨，冠木终于坐下来，两眼瞪圆，惊魂未定地看着前面。

白马戴着金边眼镜，围着薄围巾，好整以暇地斜靠着讲台，一副衣冠楚楚人文野兽的样子，冠木：“……”

“还有一天课程就结束了，”白马淡淡地说，“还希望各位同学能够守时，不要迟到。”

乱发少年的眼睛滚圆，眼神里有一种疯狂的意味，咬着牙坐在后排不住微微喘气，牛仔裤上沾上了草屑，T恤上有可疑的食物污渍，仿佛并没有空好好坐下来吃午饭，而是一边跑一边胡乱进食，白马越过整个教室注视着他，笑了一笑。

前排女生翻手机拍照，白马一手撑着讲台另一手插兜，微笑地看向镜头，一群女生发出惊叹，冠木：“………………”

快门闪动，白马恢复那个礼貌又淡漠的神情，直起身，回到讲台后，打开 PPT。

“文化失范，”白马直接切入正题，“Anomie。”

白马划开手机，调出提前编辑好的短信，点击发送。

“涂尔干将此理论引入社会学……”

  
白马-14:12

[明晚黑羽君有安排吗。]  
  


后排没有任何动静，乱发少年蹙着眉翻书，过了一会儿，手伸进兜里，像是翻找着什么，白马的手机振动起来。  
  


黑羽-14:15

[加班啊，还用说。]  
  


白马不动声色滑过屏幕，继续调出提前输入的短信，发送。  
“……引入犯罪心理学，又称紧张理论……”  
  
白马-14:16

[那还真是遗憾，黑羽君是忘记了吗。]  
  


白马的目光扫过后排，冠木继续低头翻书，片刻后。  
  
黑羽-14:17

[？？？]  
  


白马继续讲课，指尖漫不经心跳动，在提前编辑好的数条短信里选择发送，后排的乱发少年一脸难以置信地望过来，片刻后，冠木竖起书本，低下脑袋，遮住视线。  
  


白马-14:18

[我可是一直很在意黑羽君的。]

黑羽-14:18

[？？？]

[我难道？？？]

[……]

[今晚咖喱饭还不够吗！]

[我还要加班啊！]

[养你不花钱吗！]  
  


白马停顿一下，嘴角动了动，接着说：“在个人面对社会性紧张时，创新和叛逆是常见的应对方式。”

冠木又直起头，一脸无辜，白马的手机继续震动：  
  


黑羽-14:19

[你也给我好好上课，赚钱养家，啊乖（摸头.jpg）]  
  
白马将手机锁屏，又将指节在讲台上敲了敲，抬起头来。

“理论和案例这几天同学们已经听了很多了，”白马慢慢地说，“接下来应该实际尝试一下心理侧写。有没有同学愿意试一下。”

一群人争先恐后举手，白马选了几个学生上台，冠木一脸得意，明显放松下来，拿出手机开始肆无忌惮刷推特。白马收回目光，拿出准备好的案例交给学生，做了个请的手势。

学生分组讨论，课堂声音纷杂，最后得出的心理侧写五花八门，白马评点着学生的看法，又矫正一些常见的偏见，后排的冠木晃着腿，打了个哈欠。

白马让学生们坐下，又回到讲台后。

“最后一例，”白马说。“愉快犯。”

后排的少年警惕地抬起头。

“一个罪犯消除了所有证据，以自己本身的模样出现在理应抓捕他的人面前，”白马说，“却以自己不是自己这个借口试图脱罪，并契而不舍骚扰警方，请问这是什么心理。”

一阵惊奇的沉默，片刻后学生纷纷举手，白马取出一支马克笔，说：“有谁来帮我写一下板书。”

众人手举得更高了，白马看了一圈，说：“啊，后排的冠木同学，麻烦了。”

根本没有举手的冠木：“……”

少年磨磨蹭蹭地走上讲台，白马把马克笔递给他，又朝一位整个身体都要站起来的学生点头。

学生迫切地说：“自恋心理。”

冠木：“……”

白马朝着少年侧头，示意白板，“麻烦冠木君了。”

少年被逼无奈，不情不愿地转身在白板上用歪歪扭扭的字写下：[自恋]。白马双腿交叉，靠着边上的课桌，不动声色地拿起手机，点击发送，又转过头，朝着下面的学生：“还有什么合理推导？”  
  
白马-14:51

[真的不记得了吗？]

“很明显是叛逆主导的心理，”一个学生说，“我猜男性，20-30岁。”

“也有可能是青少年？”边上的男生说。“如果说是叛逆期的话，搞不好是看多了漫画中二表现呢。”

“大叔也可以吧，”后排的女生道，“男生发育得比较慢，大脑额叶25岁才成熟，本性出演也难说呢。”

冠木：“……………………”

白马左手扬起，右手扣在手机上，指尖点动，同时颌首示意白板，冠木侧过头看着他，表情空白，片刻后姿势自然地将一只手放进裤袋里，另一只手高举着，在白板上写下[年龄未知。]  
  
黑羽-14:54

[？？？]  
  


“性别男啦，”同学提醒道。

冠木回过头，一脸好学的样子，道：“为什么。”

对面卡壳了，白马略为赞赏地点头，说：“各位同学要经常注意提醒自己不要落入性别误区，” 指尖继续点动，“罪犯不一定都是男性。”  
  
白马-14:55

[稍微感受到了一点失望。]  
  


乱发少年表情稳如老狗，一丝不慌地在白板上写下[或许是个萌妹]。

白马：“……”

教室里片刻沉默，学生仿佛打开新大门，交头接耳起来，冠木继续单手插兜，看着白板，白马手机再次振动起来。  
  
黑羽-14:57

[忙]

[说人话]  
  
白马走到少年的身边，站得略近了一点，少年惊蛰地往边上挪了挪，白马朝他伸出手。

冠木：“……”

少年把插在裤兜里的手拿出来，像是魔术师朝着观众，手掌翻了一下示意什么都没有，白马的嘴角动一动，说：“笔。”

冠木如梦初醒，把马克笔递过去，白马把[萌妹]两字擦掉，写上[性别无关]。

“在犯罪心理侧写里，”白马回过头，对着教室说，“只有几种情况适用性别推论，而且随着社会思潮的变化，会越发落伍。各位同学还是尽量从别的方向来思考吧。”  
  
白马-14:58

[之前收到礼物，还略微兴奋了一下。]  
  
下面的学生又喊出几个名词，冠木转过身，低头，又抬起来，白马礼貌地关注着他，冠木目不斜视，换了一个手插兜，咬着马克笔的盖子，耳尖红了。  
  
黑羽-14:59

[变态]

[！]

[XXX]  
  
白马双手向后撑着课桌，双腿交叉，推了一下眼镜，说：“先收集一下同学们的想法吧，无论怎样，劳烦冠木君都写上去。”

身后学生七嘴八舌开始喊，少年平缓地深呼吸，马克笔按在白板上，开始一一描画。白马装作看时间的样子拿出手机，指尖再次一动，冠木拿手蹭了蹭脑袋，又微侧过身，咳嗽了一下。  
  
白马-15:03

[那么请允许我说得更直白一些。]  
  
教室里讨论激烈，后排女生似乎和前排男生吵起来了，冠木睁大了眼睛看过来，神情空白，白马好整以暇地说：“注意听讲，冠木君。”  
  
黑羽-15:04

[？？？？]

[XXXX]  
  
冠木单手插兜，飞速在白板上听写，白马抱着手，不时提醒着他错漏的信息。  
  
白马-15:07

[明晚可以有幸和黑羽君一起共度良宵吗。]  
  
冠木用手肘擦了擦额头，马克笔随即在白板上划出一道歪线：“……”

白马起身，帮他把多余的线擦掉，又不动声色地往下瞥，少年的手垂在身旁，抵着裤袋，掌心里空空如也，冠木一脸冷静地抬头看他。  
  
黑羽-15:08

[√√√]  
  
白马看了一下手机，嘴角动了动，又淡淡地将手机扣回桌面，扬手示意学生安静。沸腾的讨论终于收入尾声，冠木慢吞吞地把最后几个推论写到白板上，又把马克笔恭恭敬敬放回去，站直身体，背对教室，三好学生，十分纯良。

“同学们都有很多想法。”白马不紧不慢地说，“犯罪心理侧写之所以一直被一部分学界诟病，就是因这是一项注定被观察者主观意愿影响的练习。”

教室里再次安静下来，白马继续道：“虽说有学者因此认为心理侧写主观性太重，无法科学系统被利用，但这不代表侧写完全没有意义。”

白马放下手，环视教室，“侧写是无限接近人性本性的练习，追踪的是犯人，也是我们内心的自己。”

气氛太过哲学，下面的学生微微张口，有些呆滞，白板前的少年露出些微鄙视的神情，白马目光扫过，少年瞬间收敛表情，站直，垂头，眼观鼻鼻观心。白马抬了抬下颚，换上一副不经意的神情，说：“冠木君怎么看呢？”

少年清了清嗓子，说：“哪个部分。”

白马摊开手，“随便选一个角度都可以。”

少年有些迟疑，搓了搓脚尖，回过头看了看教室里的同学，又转回来。

“犯人是什么样的我不知道，”冠木抬着脑袋，看过白板上五花八门互相矛盾的理论，“但犯人和抓捕者……”

少年又往后退了一步，看着白板上密密麻麻的字体，耸了耸肩。

“或许，”冠木说，“大概。”

少年的眼睛眨了眨。

“是恋爱关系吧。”

学生哄堂大笑，前排的男生起哄，后排女生发出嘘声，白马的眉毛动一动。在一室人声嘈杂里乱发少年平静地站在原地，回过头。风一样的眼神，有种少年般的挑衅和毫不畏惧，冠木双手插着兜，神情自然地平视着他。

白马又恢复如常的神情，扬起唇角。

“When you eliminate the impossible，”白马慢慢地说，教室里逐渐安静下来，“Whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth。”

冠木点了点头，略是得意的神情，白马笑了笑，转过头，对着其余的学生说：

“斯莱特林五十分。”

  
  
**东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

工藤-16:38

[为什么有学生在我的办公室外面唱斯莱特林赢了学院杯]

[@白马 你都给他们上的什么？？？？]

白马-16:40

[抱歉工藤君。]

[今天我要准时下班回家。]

工藤-16:43

[？？？]

[我什么时候说过在我办公室举行学院杯庆祝会？？？]

[是你和学生说的？？？？]

[@白马 @白马 @白马 @白马]

[？？？？？？]

[@服部 @服部 @服部 有案子吗！]

服部-17:01

[等我来救你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈]  
  
  
  
晚五点。

窗外的乱发少年终于从狂热的朋友包围圈里突围，冠木的身影消失在教学楼里，白马的手机响起，来电显示黑羽。

白马拿起大衣，接通电话，黑羽气喘吁吁的声音：“我真是被你搞死！”

白马微笑，好整以暇地拉上窗帘，检查了一下办公室，“也很高兴听见你，黑羽君。”

“你要吃的进口咖喱卖完啦！”黑羽抓狂地说，“我现在在涉谷，只有这边店里有，我给你买了，这下你满意了吧！”

“……”

白马略是惊奇，还没来得及回答，黑羽继续说：“你还来接我吗？”

白马停顿了一下，打开手机地图，晚高峰，从东大到涉谷开车起码一个小时，一个完美的时间差，于是弯起唇角。“黑羽君不介意等我吗。”

对面叮铃咣啷的声音，黑羽不住微微喘气，又说：“什么等不等的，不都是回家吗。”

白马靠着办公室的门，电话里传来车流和行人的声音，黑羽的脚步微快，却还算在掌控之中，白马听着恋人的呼吸，唇角止不住地上扬。

“那么回家见了，黑羽君。”  
  
  
六点半，黑羽从楼上下来，正在客厅换家居服的白马颇为惊讶的挑眉：“欢迎回来。”

“你才是吧，”黑羽说，整了整家居服的袖口，身上带着东京的晚风，“我早就到了。”

“是吗？” 白马说，回头看了看放在玄关未动的黑羽的拖鞋，“奇怪。”

黑羽赤着脚踩过地毯，神情自然地穿上拖鞋，“什么奇怪？”

白马微笑着看他，黑羽一脸莫名其妙，“奇怪的是你才对吧，你这周真反常，是因为重返校园所以终于意识到自己老了吗？”

白马：“……”

黑羽头也不回地摆了摆手，走进厨房，把每个橱柜都打开，翻找厨具，白马跟进去，吧台上赫然放着制作咖喱饭的所有食材，包括金色的进口咖喱。

“黑羽君，”白马由衷地说，“是真的敬业。”

黑羽看了他一眼，风一般的眼神，带着轻巧的笑意，又说：“你给我离远点，不要指手画脚啊。”

白马在吧台前坐下，黑羽用调酒师的姿势给他倒了一杯苏打水，又回头，挑了一把刀，手腕一转。魔术师的爱心料理还附送杂技表演，白马看着黑羽把各种食材抛来扔去，变进变出，一脸冷静，动作缓慢地喝水。黑羽回过身，反手一抛，扔了一只洋葱到他面前，风声擦过他的鼻尖，眼前刀光频闪，三点一六秒，切好的洋葱片整整齐齐落回砧板，白马端坐原地一动不动，苏打水的气泡翻腾了一下。

“吸气，”黑羽似笑非笑地说，“干嘛。你觉得我会伤到你吗。”

白马重新开始平缓地呼吸，并用沉痛的神情望过去，洋葱片释放出含硫化合物，白马的眼眶红了。

黑羽：“……………………”

白马低下头，清了清嗓子，拿着苏打水的杯子手背贴脸，说：“黑羽君今天中午很忙啊。”

“我哪天不忙。” 黑羽说，“你感动吗。”

白马擦着眼角，“十分感动，无法言表。”

黑羽哧地笑出来，白马抽了一张餐巾纸，尽量优雅地掖一下眼角，又眯起眼睛看过去。黑羽用削苹果的姿势给土豆削皮，哼着歌，白马又说：

“明天晚上。”

“哦豁，”黑羽说，开始切鸡肉，“讲到这个我就来气，你能不能把什么[兴奋]，[良宵]这种东西从你的词典里划去，组长刚好从我身后路过，差点又被抓包，我今晚要是加班，你就得饿死，你能适可而止一点吗。”

“喔~” 白马拉着长音，“那可真是遗憾。”

“遗憾个头！” 黑羽说，“不还是让你吃上了吗！”

白马的嘴角动一动，黑羽把平底锅放在灶上，退后一步，打个响指。火焰蹿起来，黑羽神色如常地用切牌的手势往锅里下食材，又伸手变出一只木勺，水壶里的水并没有人按下也开始沸腾起来，电饭煲同样跳到保温模式，黑羽头也不回哼着歌，脚点着地。

家养怪盗疯狂炫技，白马发自内心地佩服，于是微微颌首，说：“厨房里的魔术师。”

“……” 黑羽的手停了一下，嘀咕，“听起来像是什么主妇限定的畅销书。”

“近藤麻理惠女士的续作？” 白马说，“黑羽君的确需要一点这种魔法。”

“少爷，”黑羽用一种懒得计较的语气说，“在别人给你做饭时候拐着弯骂人家不是一个好主意。”

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽掰开咖喱块下锅，关火，白马又说：“再喊一次。”

“什么？”黑羽心不在焉地搅拌。

白马略为前倾，语气亲昵，“黑羽小同学。”

“你还真挺变态啊！”黑羽说，把木勺一扔，开始装盘。白马单手托腮，微笑着看着他，黑羽把咖喱浇到白饭上，又变出一朵装饰的胡萝卜花，放在盘子上，双手摆在白马面前，无聊地拉长了声音，“请——用，探少爷。”

白马站起身去取餐具，黑羽洗手，擦干，白马回过身，揽住他的腰，亲吻他的侧脸。“辛苦，Partner。”

黑羽充满感情地叹气，单手捂过额头，两眼无神地看着桌面，过了一会儿，拿起筷子，草草合十，然后说：“真是迟早被你搞死。”

“深有同感，”白马说，尝了一口咖喱，“这大概是我们之间关系的真谛吧。”

“同归于尽算了，”黑羽面瘫地说，“大家都拉倒清净。”

“哎，”白马又笑了起来，“生死不离吗。”

“……” 黑羽抚着胸口，“请你不要辜负我辛苦制作的料理，我会吐出来的。”

“味道可圈可点，”白马真诚点头，“并可以体会到黑羽君的心情。”

黑羽狐疑地说：“什么心情？”

“恋爱的心情，”白马说。

“谁有那种心情！”黑羽抓狂道，“什么就是恋爱心情了！”

“炽热又不自知啊，”白马说，又擦着眼角。“辣椒放太多了，亲爱的快斗小同学。”

黑羽：“……”  
  
  
  
夜里。

白马关了台灯，边上的人却还没有睡意的样子，犹犹疑疑地蹭过来，又压住他的右臂。白马挑起眉看向身旁，黑羽神色挣扎，近距离地看着他，十分犹豫，张了张口，又闭上。

“你不累吗，” 白马略是好笑地说。

“谁想那个！”黑羽炸毛道，“我——我就是想问。嗯。”

白马朝他的方向微笑，黑羽支起半边身体，说：“搜查三科最近忙吗。”

“还行，”白马说，“并没有什么特殊需要关注的案件。”

“江古田最近治安好吗？”黑羽又说。

“尚可，”白马忍着笑，“并没有异常的迹象。”

黑羽不说话了，房间里光线昏暗，隐约可以看到青年光滑的肩线，黑羽抓了抓头发，欲言又止，想了想，作罢，只得再次躺下。白马半侧过身，像每个平凡的夜晚一样亲吻他的额头，说：“晚安。”

黑羽有点恹恹的，嗯了一声，白马平躺回去，闭上眼睛，唇角微扬，在心中默数。身边人呼吸平缓，却明显十分清醒，几乎可以听到脑内运转的声音，过了三十秒，白马睁开眼睛，换上偶然想起无关紧要的事的语气，说：

“啊，对了。服部君说你上次答应过把摩托借他，这几天他刚好需要，于是我就把钥匙给他了。”

身边人呼吸一窒，又克制地重新吸气，吐气，白马略是惊讶地转过头，“不行吗？”

黑羽浑身奔腾，咬紧牙关，说：“可以。”

“我以为黑羽君最近不需要，” 白马继续用无比真诚的语气说，“毕竟上班都是地铁，加班也很辛苦。”

“超级辛苦，”黑羽冷静地深呼吸，“无法言表。”

“如果需要的话，”白马说，“下周和服部君说一声，让他尽快还回来就好了。”

“……” 黑羽牙齿咬碎，“下周是真的不需要。”

“虽然不明白黑羽君在说什么，”白马诚挚地说，“但你抖得好厉害，快斗小同学。”

黑羽：“……”

白马侧过头，关心地抚上他的手臂，“很冷吗？”

黑羽重重地翻个身，把被子一拉，裹成个蛹，闷闷地说：“累死！睡觉！”

身边的人也小幅度地抖起来，过了一会儿，白马清了清嗓子，说：“明天晚上。”

“你没完啦！”黑羽抓狂道，“你到底想要什么！”

“你啊，”白马轻松地说，“这也太松懈了，黑羽君。”

黑羽双手抓着被单，默念扑克脸，白马又说：“明天晚上还是不要加班了吧。”

“这不是我说了算的！”黑羽道，“你到底想干嘛！”

“为期一周的授课就要结束了啊，”白马说，“学校会举行一个小型的欢送会，黑羽君不来重温一下青春吗。”

“没那个心情，”黑羽咬牙说，“更没那个空。”

“遗憾，”白马一拍也不慢地接上，“那么有心情又有空的会是谁呢。”

“……”

黑羽一忍再忍，忍无可忍，终于被子一掀，怒道：“同归于尽算了！”

白马没来得及调整表情，唇间依旧是个笑，此时微睁大眼，很是惊愕，黑羽翻身压住他，伸手抓入他的头发，贴近他的眼睛。冰蓝融入暖褐，黑羽注视着对方眼里自己的倒影，白马眯起眼睛，同样变换神情，唇角扬起，像在交换一个私密的笑话。

“黑羽君，”对方喊他的名字。

“你认对人了吗，” 黑羽说，略为嘲讽的语气，“不要被学弟学妹骗走啊。”

“能打乱我思考的骗局只有一个，”白马说，反手抚上他的背脊，唇角再次变换弧度，“旷日持久，没有收线的迹象。”

“没有吗？” 黑羽继续嘲道，“或许早就收线，只是你被卖了还倒帮着数钱呢。”

“又或许是主动深入体验，以便长期研究呢，”白马认真地说，“毕竟这是严谨的……黑羽君，你脸红了。”

黑羽气息不匀，浑身血液沸腾，找回十年前对峙的心情，仿佛站在天台的边缘，稍微前倾便是东京的晚风，像是未知的深渊，又像是情人的怀抱，白马促狭地看着他，了然的，温柔的，令人发狂的眼神。

“Again we find ourselves at an impasse，”白马说。“这大概才是我们关系的真谛。”

“啊，”黑羽挑起唇角，并低下头去。“绝对奉陪到底。”  
  
  
  
周五早上。

“PASS，”走廊里迎面过来的工藤举起一只手，“一个字都不要提。”

白马拿着一杯红茶，单手拿钥匙开办公室的门，神情轻松，“并不明白你在说什么，工藤君。”

“你这个痛并快乐着的表情，”工藤说，“我是一点细节都不想知道。”

白马挑起一边[可是现在主动在和我说话的人是你]的眉毛，工藤捧着咖啡，一脸忍耐多时的表情，勉为其难地说：

“今天是最后一天了，你到底找到证据了吗，我还想赢呢。”

白马转开办公室门的手柄，倒退着把门推开，又朝工藤行了一个礼。“拉文克劳推理失利，扣十分。”

“你这家伙！” 工藤说，“喂！”  
  
  
 **东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

工藤-09:47

[@白马 你给我差不多一点！]

黑羽-10:02

[哦呀尼桑这么早就火气这么大]

[年纪大了小心血压]

服部-09:48

[看来我要赢了]

[工藤你再忍一天吧哈哈哈哈哈哈]  
  
  
白马放下手机，唇角止不住上扬，工藤隔着门朝他比了个手势，拿着咖啡走了。白马想了想，拉开窗帘，推开窗，朝着树下正在早读的几个学生说：“工藤君到办公室了，假如各位同学对这学期的法医学还有什么疑问，今天是最后的机会喔。”

学生跳起来就往办公楼里跑，过了十分钟，白马的手机响起。  
  


工藤-10:01

[退群键在哪里！！！]

白马靠着窗台企图回复，然而发现自己已经被工藤拉黑了，于是嘴角抽搐，切换回邮件 APP。邮箱里塞满学生邮件，最上面的是今晚聚会的教室安排，白马想起昨晚的黑羽，又扬起唇角。

片刻后，白马感受到一道并不能算友好的视线，于是抬起头，看到窗外树荫下，乱发少年伫立在草地上，一脸不善地看着他。

白马：“……”

冠木注意到他的目光，脸色恢复平常，仿佛只是眺望风景放空，过了片刻，白马的手机响起来。

视频电话，来电显示黑羽。

白马挑起眉，又抬起头，窗外的少年抱着书本，双手皆在视线范围内，前后颠动着脚尖，仿佛在背诵着什么，白马注视着他，接起电话。

黑羽的脸出现在屏幕上，背景光线很暗，又很晃，黑羽压低声音，按着耳机，说：“喂喂？”

白马：“……”

窗外少年依旧站在原地，屏幕里的黑羽直视着他，又拍拍耳机，“听得见我吗？组长发飙啦，我躲在楼梯间，我——你在看谁啊？”

白马转回目光，黑羽一脸不善地凑近摄像头，屏幕上只剩下对方的瞳眸，昏暗的灯光下显出墨蓝色，黑羽微眯起眼睛，说：“呵。”

树下的少年抓了抓头发，转了一圈，依旧在背诵着课文，脚尖点起来，白马再次收回目光，黑羽将手机拉远，脸色更不善了，又瞬间拉近，再次只剩下一个眼睛：“你可真行啊。”

白马：“……”

“你好像忘了我是谁了，”黑羽说，声线压低，带进一丝清冷的味道，白马的注意力回到屏幕，黑羽那边似乎开了灯，墨蓝的眼眸瞬间提升亮度，蓝得几乎透明，黑羽慢慢地将手机移远一点，KID 的脸出现在他的眼前。

“喂，” KID 说，“我的大侦探。”

窗外，乱发少年歪了歪头，蹭了蹭脑袋，十指敲击着书本封面，又开始原地踏步，屏幕里，KID 的单片眼镜无风自扬，青年怪盗意味不明地盯着他。这场面实在太过嚣张，白马缓缓地，由衷地，不可抗地，露出震惊的神情。

“黑羽……君？”

KID 注视着他，慢慢地挑了一挑唇角。窗外的少年侧过头，对上他的目光，怪盗的声音像是风一样。

“你认对人了吗？”  
  
  
中午，白马缓缓步入食堂，关东西名侦探搭档正在买定餐，工藤看见他，拿起餐盘就走。服部将头从左转到右，看见白马，举手打招呼，又惊奇地说：“你这是什么活见鬼的表情。”

“……” 白马冷静地买了一份三明治，刷卡，付钱，说：“没什么。服部君今天不用上班吗。”

“请了一天年休假，”服部说，“来听工藤教授的课。”

工藤闻言又倒退回来，说：“你轻点！”

“这有什么好丢人的？”服部莫名其妙地说，“你不就是客座教授吗？”

白马心不在焉地拿了一瓶冰红茶，又觉得不对，朝店员要了一杯热红茶，双指敲着柜台面，看了看手机。服部狐疑地盯着他，工藤说：“找个位子吃饭啦，别磨叽了。”

白马从店员手里接过红茶，道谢，转身走了，走了两步想起来，又折回把落在柜台上的三明治拿了，冷静地避开边上两位侦探的目光。

“你没事吧，”工藤说。“这么反常。”

白马摆了摆手，继续蹙着眉看手机，然而屏幕是黑的，工藤一头雾水：“？”

“我明白了，”服部用拳击掌，“啊哈！工藤你要输了！”

工藤：“？？？”

服部掩不住地兴奋，“黑羽这小子肯定绝地反击啊！你看这家伙被搞得精神错乱的样子！”

工藤：“……”

“我就知道黑羽那小子能行，”服部得意地说，“哈哈哈哈哈工藤你不许耍赖啊，我们可是说好的。”

“你小点声！”工藤抓狂道，又朝着白马翻眼睛，“喂，你到底行不行啊！”

“……” 白马把目光从手机上移开，一脸冷静地看回去。“也请两位不要这么利用我和黑羽君吧。”

两位侦探用如出一辙的鄙视神情看着他，白马回视了两秒，转身，走了。

工藤望着白马淡定离去的背影，感慨：“行吧，能看到这家伙落荒而逃的样子，也算回本了。”

服部：“……”

**  
  
** **东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

工藤-12:45

[@黑羽 尼桑请你吃牛排！]

黑羽-12:47

[？]

[？？？？？？？]

[真的！？？？？]

[太阳从火星升起！！！]

[（青蛙乱舞.jpg）]

[尼桑！！！！！！（飙泪抱大腿.jpg）]

服部-12:52

[服部你把我手机还回来！！！！]

黑羽-12:53

[……]

[………………]

[白激动？]

[为什么要这么伤害我！！]

[我还是个孩子！！！]

工藤-12:53

[哈哈哈哈哈我釒]

服部-12:53

[限你五秒钟还回来不然我群发亻]

服部-12:54

[啊哈哈哈哈哈]

[@黑羽 你坚持啊]

[白马 SAN 值见红了]

[我能不能赢全靠你了]

[我赢了尼桑请你吃牛排啊！]

工藤-12:59

[想得美！！！]

黑羽-13:00

[赢什么？]

[什么赢？]

[你们又发什么神经？]

[我还是个孩子！！！]

[@白马 @白马 @白马 @白马]

白马-13:02

[……]

[所以退群键到底在哪里。]  
  
  
一点半，白马出现在东大图书馆，又引起一阵小小骚动。

白马单手插兜，低头沉吟，上楼梯仿佛走红毯，周围学生你推我搡，纷纷交头接耳，白马走到检索终端，打开电脑，凭着记忆输入早上乱发少年手里的书名，点击搜索。图书管理员扬手示意学生安静，白马找到了书籍所在，走进电梯，按键。

东大藏书相当可观，这一室都是少见书籍，阅读室空无一人，白马顺着书架走了很久，找到角落里的非正常大小书本收藏，蹲下，指尖滑过书脊，选中，拉出来，翻开。

书本中间是一叠记录照片，拿出来后留下一个内凹的空格，白马弯起唇角。

原来如此。

白马将书本放回去，站起身，对面窗边出现一个少年。

白马：“……”

冠木背对着他，斜倚着窗，侧影逆光，发梢支棱，正翻着一本厚重的书，姿势悠闲，仿佛一直站在那里，白马停顿了两秒，移动脚步。

白马并没有刻意放轻脚步，少年却像被书本深深吸引一般，没有任何反应，白马在他身后半步之遥的地方停下来。午后的阳光从窗户斜晒进来，带着一丝暖意，白马借着对方的手看清了少年在读的书本：

《跟踪骚扰心理学：法医和临床双剖解》

白马：“……”

“呜哇啊！”少年突然喊出声，白马条件反射后仰，鼻子险些被撞歪，“白马前辈！”

冠木惊魂未定地看着他，“你怎么在这里！”

“……” 白马冷静地看过去，冠木又像是想起了什么，欲盖弥彰地把书藏在身后，倒退了一步。白马调整了一下表情，说：“好巧，冠木同学。”

“白马前辈还真是无处不在，”冠木说，无辜地眨眼睛，“是想……是想让我感到恐惧吗。”

“？” 白马礼貌地挑起眉，还没来得及开口，冠木接着说：“还是觉得我们天生注定应该在一起呢。”

白马：“……”

“想要改变被拒的经验那就无从说起了，”少年继续道，“毕竟我们在这之前从不相识——”

白马终于意识到对面的少年在背诵 STALKER 的五种分类，不由眉角跳动，深吸一口气，冠木继续快速说：“白马前辈这么有人气，不像是求爱能力不佳的人，那么就只剩下一个可能了。”

冠木严肃地看着他，双手抱着书，再往后退了一步，一个警觉又防范的姿势：“性侵害在日本是重罪，同性之间也是，希望白马前辈自重。”

白马：“…………………………”

身后的窗户被推开条缝，躲进一丝春风，冠木说完了这句话后并没有像黑羽一样露出狡黠的神情，只是无辜又纯良地看着他，白马的嘴角抽动，又堪堪按压下去。冠木注视着他，并没有畏缩的意思，眼眸纯净，仿佛带了一丝好奇，白马将手放在窗户上，又推开点。

午后的风涌进来，少年的头发扬动，衬衫的领口被吹得翻起，白马保持着手按在窗户上的动作，借着身高差，居高临下地看着他。楼层很高，下面隐约传来学生追跑打闹的声音，冠木微微抬起眼睛，又把书本抱得紧了一点。空气里浮动着柠檬和薄荷的双层香气，白马没来由地想起七月的英伦花园，黄昏转向夜晚时的清香，间与白日与黑夜的魔术，独属于他一个人的演出。

“白马前辈，” 对面的少年喊他的名字。

白马回头看着地面，两人被日光拉长的影子，又往前一点，侧过头。光影交叠，身边的少年微微睁大眼睛，目光从他的脸上转到地上，又动了动唇角，同样微转过头。白马注视着他，余光里看到地面上的影面交融，一个明与暗之间，似是而非的吻，只属于他一个人的证据。

两人保持这个姿势良久，午后阳光带来一丝慵懒的暖意，白马的思绪发散开去，想到六月的南法，八月的波斯，伫立晴空的古堡，黄昏丰收的葡萄园，沙漠晴朗天空里的热气球，过了片刻，冠木发出叹息。

“白马前辈，”少年轻轻地说。

白马的注意力回到当下，略是惊奇地看到冠木逐渐露出黑羽一般狡黠的笑容。少年举起手机，点亮屏幕，放到他的眼前。

[14:12]

“……你迟到了。”

  
  
晚五点，欢送派对上。

工藤做为全场 MVP，众星捧月，正挂着招牌笑容挨个和学生合影，服部和白马站在一边，白马礼节性地和东大教授一一握手，服部挨个礼貌鞠躬，过了十五分钟，觉得自己的老腰要完了。再看那边，工藤手里的情书已经超过了双指能捏起来的厚度，服部半是艳羡半是酸酸地说：“我也去大阪大学搞个客座教授当当啊。”

“用新干线通勤很贵的，”白马说，“还是算了吧。”

“……” 服部无法反驳，只得欲盖弥彰地喝了一口酒，说：“听说你今天最后一堂课居然迟到了？”

白马：“……”

服部斜睨着他，“果然还是黑羽那小子更厉害吧。”

白马抿了一口红酒，拒绝回答，服部转回目光，又说：“奇怪，为什么老教授们都躲着工藤……”

“体质原因吧，”白马说。“怕影响周遭治安啊。”

“……” 服部再次无法反驳，两位战友之间气场不合，天又聊死了，于是将头从左转到右，扫视全场，说：“那小子呢？”

白马抬了抬下颚，服部手搭凉棚，找了半天，终于在一群学生勾肩搭背的缝隙间看到一点乱发的踪迹，不由佩服道：“你还真是人型 KID 追踪机啊。”

白马：“……”

“他在干嘛？”服部张望着说，“诶我看见有人给他钱！”

“抓住最后机会搞副业吧，”白马冷静地说。“服部君对上次大阪每日新闻单访的照片满意吗？”

服部：“？？？”

此时几个学生推推搡搡嘻嘻哈哈来到他们面前，服部自觉地让开一点，白马放下酒杯，交叉双手，朝学生们颌首致意。

“白马前辈，”带头的学生说，“这周真是受益良多，多谢前辈了。”

白马礼节性地笑笑，服部往手里咳了一声：“装模作样！”

白马冷静地装没听见，学生继续说：“就是有一点小遗憾。”

白马礼貌地做聆听状，几个学生交换一个眼神，犹疑地说，“就是……嗯。前辈是 KID 的权威，我们本来还以为课上会用 KID 的案例……我们还蛮期待听到白马前辈对 KID 的心理侧写的。”

服部真的咳了起来，摆着手站远了一点，又幸灾乐祸地往这边张望，工藤闻言转到他们身边，倒了一杯可乐，一饮而尽，说：“装模作样的小偷啊——”

学生都笑起来，白马的目光穿过房间，一直在上下晃的乱发停了停，又若无其事地动起来，边上几个学生听见了 KID 的名字，都聚拢过来。白马没有说话，工藤打量着他的神情，又和服部交换一个眼神，两人一起过来打圆场，“那个嘛——”

白马朝他们笑笑，做了个手势，于是两位侦探和周围的学生一起安静下来。白马沉吟片刻，用寻常的声音说：“犯罪心理侧写只是辅助破案手段，不能用作准绳。”

学生们点头，白马继续道：“就像我在课堂上所说的那样，任何对于他人心理的推断都不可避免地带有主观性。”

“我追踪 KID 已经有十年了。” 白马说，唇角微微一挑，“或许一开始尝试过对 KID 的侧写，但现在已经不会这么做了。”

“诶，”学生惊道，“不会吗？难道不是十年后更加有把握，资料更齐全了吗？”

“或许。”白马说，“但越是这样，越是能接近那个无限大的真相——”

白马把酒杯放回身后，斜靠着课桌，若有所思地侧过头。

“KID 不是一个可以用三言两语概括的罪犯。”

白马的双手往后撑着桌沿，注视着面前聚集的学生，神情自然，像是在陈述一个常识。

“他和我一样，是一个完整的人。”

“有神识，有灵魂，有他行事的目的和理由，也有他自己的思量和担忧。”

白马笑了笑。

“或许是这么多年后我的主观偏见，但我已经无法再在 KID 身上贴上标签。”

“KID 不是什么代号，不是某种罪犯脸谱，不是能够归类的档案。”

白马停顿了一下，目光落在不远处，乱发少年看不出神情的侧脸上。

“KID 就是 KID。”

“他是我追逐的目标，也是我前行的动力。”

“做为我唯一认可的对手，他理应得到我的尊重，是把他当做一个完整的全部，一个平等的灵魂的首要前提。”

“所以，我无法对 KID 做出心理侧写，因为我无论得出什么结论，那都不会是真正的 KID。”

“KID 就是 KID。” 白马重复道，“就好像白马探就是白马探一样。”

白马说完了，重又举起高脚杯，仿佛在对月光下的魔术师遥遥致敬，然后慢条斯理地喝了一口红酒。整个教室鸦雀无声，学生呆滞，教授震惊，工藤的嘴角抽搐，服部满脸大写的佩服，过了片刻，人声才慢慢地响起来，学生们机械地鞠躬，一步三回头地走了，白马看着房间对面，高深莫测地笑了笑。

服部转到他的面前，由衷地抱拳：“是在下输了。”

工藤同样站到他的面前，眉角抽动，单手插兜，点了点头：“叹为观止，自愧不如。”

白马朝他们尊贵地颌首：“过奖。”

“你知道你明天就会上热搜榜，”服部诚挚地说，“白马侦探对 KID 变态的爱的宣言什么的。”

“或许吧，”白马闲闲地说，“反正也不是第一次了。”

工藤：“……”

白马又用真诚的语气说：“你知道的，英国人表达感情的方式不太一样。”

“……呵呵！” 工藤发自肺腑地说，“我信你才有鬼！”

“失礼了。”白马放下酒杯，看了看怀表。“今晚我必须提早退场。”

工藤和服部同时腻味地叹口气，服部回头看看，一头乱发已经消失在人群中，于是凑近了一点，鸡贼地说：“克制一点，别被人发现啊。”

白马调整着袖扣，轻描淡写地说：“你在想什么呢，服部君。”

“我赢，”服部指着自己。

“拜托！”工藤说，“你刚聋了啊！现在肯定我赢了！”

“那小子听到一半跑了也说不定……”

白马举起食指，严肃地说：“两位可以停止这种脑内剧场吗。”

“没有剧场，”服部说，“只有赌场。”

“呵呵！”工藤说，“你要宣告天下就要接受后果啊！”

白马冷静地看向他们，工藤和服部交换眼神，一人搭上他的一边肩膀，异口同声地说：“What are friends for！”

白马：“……”  
  
  
  
 **东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

服部-17:56

[@黑羽 别熊啊！！！]

[赢回来！就靠你了！！]

黑羽-17:58

[？？？？？？？？？？？]  
  
  
  
六点半，白马办公室。

敲门声响起，白马说：“请进。”

一头乱发先探进来，再是滚圆的眼睛，少年在门边踌躇片刻，说：“白马前辈。”

白马放下手中的笔，双手交叉支撑下颚，注视着他。

冠木：“……”

少年颇有点进退两难的意思，脚尖在地上擦了擦，最后磨磨蹭蹭地挪进来，背靠门板，两眼依旧滚圆，像是受到惊吓，又像是满腹迟疑，过了片刻，换上一副视死如归的神情，指尖一拨，将门反锁。

白马：“……”

“白马前辈，”少年一脸无辜地说，“我的期末论文无法上传，会零分吗。”

“……” 白马按着眉角，说：“为什么无法上传。”

“就是，嗯。”冠木说，“后台设置有误吧。”

“是因为你根本就不是东大学生的原因吗，”白马淡淡地道。

“……” 少年动了动脑袋，“不明白前辈在说什么啊。”

“不明白吗？”

白马说，又拿起笔，在指尖转了几下。冠木直视着他，略显不服的少年神情，等待了片刻，见白马没有继续的意思，于是清了清嗓子，说：

“证据呢。”

白马注视着他，眼神逐渐玩味起来，说：“你想要按字母排序，还是按时间排序。”

冠木：“……”

白马站起身，转到前面，靠着办公桌，抱起手臂，一个休闲又胸有成竹的姿势。

“尽管你每次都众星捧月出现在朋友中间，”白马说，“但我从来没看到过你和任何人单独近距离地交谈。上课的时候无论说了多么出格的话，也没有人喊出你的名字，更没有人在下课时候等你一起离开，所以这些所谓的朋友大概也只是路人，乃至你的副业客户吧。”

“周三的课你迟到了，”白马继续道，“因为你可以混进校园，却不会为此特意黑进后台，没有学生记录和后台权限，所以无法收到换课通知，没有真正认识的朋友，就更没有人通知你了。”

“你手里一直抱着的书，中间是空心的，大概是藏了平板电脑之类的吧——” 白马说，“就像我可以提前编辑短信一样，你也提前录好了音频和视频，因为对方的反应完全可以猜中啊。”

“毕竟这么多年了，”白马往前倾了一点，“黑羽君。”

少年似笑非笑地看着他，“这都是间接证据啊，白马前辈。无法呈堂的哦。”

白马弯起唇角，放下双手，示意他过来一点。冠木走近前来，神情自然，微仰起头看他，仿佛在等待一个答案，白马朝着他笑笑。

“最关键的证据，一开始黑羽君就亲口告诉我了啊。”

白马点了点少年佩戴在右胸的名牌，[冠木寅]。

冠木歪过头，眼里闪着无辜的光，白马又说，“虽然你一直称自己为 Kamuraki，但这两个字，的确可以念为 Kubaki，对吧。”

“有谁会给自己起名为歌舞伎啊——”少年转着眼睛说。

“Kubaki Tora——”

白马手指在空中滑过，示意字母重新打乱组合，又在少年的左胸点了点。

“——Kuroba Kaito。对吧？”

片刻的静默，冠木退后了一步，单手按过左胸，弯腰。

“有蒙关照了。”

少年轻巧的声音，话尾止不住地上扬，俏皮的音调，像是魔术师忍不住分享的秘密。长达一周的私人演出谢幕，黑羽直起身来，眼睛里充盈着他熟悉的狡黠的笑意，只属于他一个人的答案和证据。

“白马前辈。”

白马伸出手，黑羽往前一步，终于回到他的怀里，薄荷的淡香散去，柠檬树的气味浮现出来。黑羽亲昵地蹭着他的脸，说：“你终于又相信直觉啦。”

“你还真是Tora，”白马无奈地说，换上片假名英文，“Trou——ble。”

黑羽退后一步，双手插在牛仔裤后袋里，脚尖点地上下颠动着身体，狡黠地看着他，说：“够新意吗。”

“相当。”

“够挑战吗。”

“绝对。”

“够感动吗。”

“无以言表。”

“够惊喜吗。”

“偶尔也有惊吓的时候，”白马认真地说，“但还是非常开心。”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地凑近了抵住他的鼻尖：“十周年纪念日快乐，白马。”

白马温柔地看着他。“看来不仅仅是记得啊，快斗。”

黑羽朝着他笑，伸出手，打了个响指，办公室的窗帘应声而落，黑羽拉着他的领带转了一圈，跳坐在办公桌上，白马环着他的腰，朝着他扬起眉毛。

“黑羽君好像有什么非分之想的样子，”白马说。

“按你的性格，估计晚八点在银座定了什么餐厅，”黑羽说。

“看来不得不爽约了，”白马毫不在意地说，指尖抚过他的脖颈。淡淡的红痕又浮现出来，白马赞叹地望着他，“怎么做到的。”

“秘~密，”黑羽拉着长音，“总得给你下个十年找点事情做做啊。”

白马笑起来，捧住他的双颊，指尖摩挲着他的侧脸，温柔的，信仰的眼神，黑羽拉着他的领带，近一点，又近一点。

“原本是想给你重现一下我在东大的风云传奇的，”黑羽咕哝着说，“结果又被你带歪了。”

白马朝着他弯起眼睛，“一直以来能打乱黑羽君节奏的不是只有我吗？”

“我简直被你搞死，”黑羽充满感情地说，“这下肯定加班加到敬老节啦。”

“绝对受宠若惊，”白马用同样诚挚的神情说，“这大概就是真爱吧。”

黑羽嗤地一声笑出来，幼蓝的眼眸里闪着顽皮又得意的光，过了一会儿，像是想起什么，又沉静下来。白马环住他的腰，近距离地打量对面，演出结束，黑羽明显放松了许多，少了一点在表面浮动张扬的少年感，多了一点相处多时的熟识和随意，这是他们一起度过的十年。黑羽的指尖卷着他的领带，不安分地扭来扭去，又抬起眼看他。

“喂，”黑羽低低地说。

白马低下头吻他，黑羽熟悉又轻巧地回应着，再拉了拉他的领带。白马略微松开点，黑羽吸气，手指上移，点着他的领结。白马耐心地等待，黑羽像是在做着什么艰难的决定，过了半晌，又向前倾了倾。

黑羽半阖着眼睛，额头抵着他的侧脸，“我只说一遍，你可听好了啊。”

白马侧头注视着对方，黑羽却没有说出他想象中的那几个字，反而用认真的眼神看着他。

“无论在哪里，” 黑羽说，“KID 就是 KID。”

白马微微点头，黑羽又挑起唇角，亲昵地抵着他的鼻尖，语调轻巧，像是风。

“但只有在白马探的地方，黑羽快斗才是黑羽快斗。”

“……”

黑羽的声音不大，白马却耳边轰鸣，头顶的灯光像是海，渐渐将他的思维溢得一片空白，中枢神经仿佛片刻过载，时间好像静止了数秒，又好像在疯狂流动，白马的手抖起来。黑羽按住他的手指，从脸到耳尖都是滚烫的，又朝他笑笑，带着些许自嘲，又多了点十年里累积的坦然，黑羽微直起身，仰起头吻他。

“虽说上不了热搜榜，” 片刻后黑羽说，“但放进秘密档案里还是可以的。”

白马没有回答，唇角动了动，将他拥入怀中，力道大了点，黑羽被挤出一个气音，白马像是久别重逢一样抱着他，用手撑着他的后颈，按住他的肩胛骨，又无限用力，黑羽被挤得呼吸不畅，只好反手圈住对方，不停地拍着白马的背脊。白马终于松开了一点，又抚摸着他的头发，清冷的雪松味道充斥鼻腔，这样的怀抱熟悉又温暖，黑羽漫不经心地蹭着白马的侧脸，突然感到一点潮湿的暖意：“……”

“闭嘴，”白马闷闷地说。

“……”

黑羽不乱动了，双手环过他的脖颈，又把他抱得紧了一点。白马控制着呼吸，侧头听着两人同样加快的心跳，略微错开的时间差，仿佛永远是在追逐和奔跑，黑羽的手抓进他的头发，指尖又不安分地跳跃起来，白马慢慢归复平静，两人的心跳平缓下来，逐渐融为一体。

“看来我也可以搞一个秘密档案，”黑羽自言自语地嘀咕着，“拓展一下副业。”

白马又笑起来，放开他，黑羽随手抹过他的侧脸，自然地再次后仰，双手撑在桌面上，仿佛无事发生。白马温柔地看着他，黑羽转了一下眼睛，咕哝，“于是并没有什么非分之想了。”

“啊啊？”白马说，恢复轻松的神情，“难道黑羽君不想给——” 白马打开抽屉，看了一下办公室原本主人的名牌，“——谷田教授留一个惊喜吗？”

“被你这样一说还真变态哎！”黑羽摆着手，“啊算了算了，回家回家。”

白马整理办公室，把文件和电脑放回包里，又根据记忆仔细地把原子笔在桌上依样排列放好。黑羽依旧坐在办公桌上，回过头，伸出小指，把边上的一支笔给碰歪。白马无奈地瞥了瞥他，又把笔放正，说：“黑羽君还是不要挑战这位教授的强迫倾向了吧。”

“不是说留个惊喜吗？”黑羽无辜地说，又将三支笔摆成一个 K 的形状，“到此一游啊。”

白马摇了摇头，觉得自己变态执着 KID 的热搜榜是跑不了了，黑羽又说：“这周居然都没有学生来找白马前辈课外补习，真是太出乎我意料了。”

“……” 白马严肃地说，“你晚上都看什么呢，黑羽君。”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地看着他，白马又挑起眉毛：“难道黑羽君原来的剧本里还有这种戏码？”

“有吗？”黑羽拿起一支笔对着灯光看了看，一脸无聊，“我这种天才难道还需要补习吗？”

白马又站到他的面前，黑羽双手抓着桌沿，挑衅地朝着他歪过头。

“看来黑羽君是真的很有非分之想啊，”白马慢慢地说。

“那是你吧，”黑羽扬扬下颚，“一言不合就动手动脚，利用上课时间公报私仇，集齐五种 STALKER 兑换一个私家侦探啊。”

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽露出牙齿，想要从办公桌上跳下来，白马却挡住他的去路，随意地将膝盖顶入他的两腿之间，往两边分开点，更向前一步。黑羽整个人都往后仰去，又用手肘把自己撑起来，戏谑地看着他。

“六月以下的徒刑或三十万日元以下的罚款哪，白马前辈，”黑羽说。“劝你回头是岸。”

“同居多年，” 白马说，“按英美普通法已经是事实婚姻了。”

黑羽的眼睛转过一圈，“那么婚内强奸在英国判几年？”

白马无奈地看着他，黑羽又得意地笑起来，肩膀抖动，十分自我欣赏地晃了晃脑袋。

白马凑近了一点，微眯起眼睛，“其实下午在图书馆里，还真的有那么一瞬间有过非分之想呢。”

“喔——” 黑羽拉着长音，“衣冠禽兽——”

“唔，”白马说，随意地拉了拉他的衬衫领口，“我对学生是真的没兴趣。”

黑羽斜睨着他，白马继续说：“我喜欢的人经常站在高处俯瞰众生，这一点倒是给我带来灵感。”

黑羽警觉地坐直了一点，白马拨过他耳边的碎发，换上漫不经心思考的语气，神情寻常，仿佛说着一件再普通不过的事：“我想在高处占有你。”

黑羽的眼睛睁大，白马的目光转回来，暖茶色的瞳眸里流露出些许笑意，

“如果可以的话，我想找一个比较高的楼层，酒店就行，一面都是落地窗的那种，我会把你按在玻璃上，让你只能感受到我一个人，你可以看着全东京的夜景，直到你看够了，向我求饶为止。”

“……” 黑羽震惊了，一直不安分晃动的身体终于静止下来，眼睛滚圆，整张脸涨得通红，“……”

白马的目光下移，唇边的弧度温柔又恶劣，“黑羽君好像对这个提议很感兴趣的样子。”

“我……” 黑羽呛了一下，吸气，又试了一次，“我会被你搞死的！”

“值得一试，”白马戏谑地说，“如何。”

黑羽满脸通红，气息不匀，挣扎了半天，又说：“我饿了！还真的先上床后吃饭啊！”

“点客房服务啊，”白马轻松地说，拿出手机打开 APP，“毕竟接下来周末呢。”

没有合理理由反驳，黑羽气结地瞪着对面，白马抬眼，露出会心又促狭的笑容，将手机扣在胸前，等待着他的回答。黑羽想了想，又想了想，再次动起来，双手敲打着桌沿，又转了一圈眼睛。

“那——” 黑羽清了清嗓子，“那我要看东京湾的夜景。”

“可以，” 白马的眼中带笑，“还有什么要求。”

“要——超大浴缸，”黑羽梗着脖子。

“OK。”

“还要超大的床，可以滚来滚去的那种。”

“当然。”

“要有很多羽毛枕头，毛巾叠成天鹅，枕单上放小巧克力，浴缸里有小黄鸭子的那种。”

“完全没问题。”

“喔，”黑羽的眼睛又亮起来，“餐厅的甜品要出名啊！我可是很挑的！”

白马扬起唇角按手机，片刻后说：“如你所愿。”

白马放下手机，指尖亲昵地抹过他的侧脸，又拉起他的手，亲吻他的指节。黑羽的脸温度持久不退，像是浑身燃烧，喃喃地说：“你也太麻烦了一点。”

白马很是好笑地挑起眉，黑羽转了转眼睛，又推他一下，跳下办公桌，走到门前。白马拿起大衣，环视办公室，关上灯，黑羽的指尖转着随手顺来的钥匙，挑衅地晃了晃。白马没有丝毫惊讶的神情，一手按在门把上，回过身，另一只手环过他的腰，再次低下头吻他。炽热而熟悉的吻，充满诱惑和承诺的意味，黑羽好容易平静了点，又被吻得近乎窒息，心脏疯狂跳动起来，钥匙从指尖掉落，白马头也不抬地伸手接住，又微笑着朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“你可真够可以的，”黑羽气息不匀地嘀咕，“什么时候都不忘耍帅。”

“当然，”白马轻松地说，“毕竟官方认证过啊。”

黑羽跟着他出门，走廊里空无一人，白马以好兄弟的姿势搭过他，又不动声色地摩挲他的肩膀。

“克制一点，白马前辈，”黑羽双手插兜，斜睨着他，“注意影响。”

“可是黑羽君在指使我买配套女性内衣的时候从来就没有注意过影响，”白马随意地说，又凑近一点，“为我穿上的时候也丝毫不克制。”

“哇你小点声！”黑羽瞬间炸毛，“我可不想上热搜啊！”

“这几天没有在我的课堂上学到什么吗？”白马带笑看他，指尖又动了动，“Love is love.”

“……” 黑羽狐疑地回想，“有说过这种话？”

白马惋惜地看着他：“看样子黑羽君真的需要补习了。”

“你够了啊！”黑羽说，“真的把自己代入前辈设定啦！”

“不合适吗？” 白马无辜地说，“可能是我海外留学太久，不太懂日本礼节吧。”

“……你可真行，”黑羽发自肺腑地说，“就这一个把戏能玩十年。”

白马又笑着看向他，转到他的前面，微微行礼。

“一直以来承蒙关照，”白马说。“黑羽君。”

黑羽叹了口气，同样回礼，“是——” 又抬起头，不情不愿地，又有那么一点真挚地，看向对方暖褐的眼眸。“那么下个十年也请多多指教了。”

白马温柔地注视他，黑羽转了一圈眼睛，又咕哝：“后果自负啊。”

“当然，”白马说，“I would expect nothing less.”

“相当胸有成竹的样子嘛，”黑羽说，“陪我加班啊。”

“一直以来不就是这样吗？” 白马说。

黑羽想了想还真是，于是严肃地说：“那就替我加班好了。”

“能力范围允许内也从未拒绝过吧。”

“啊——好烦，”黑羽抓了抓头发，“总觉得你面对偷警署图和女性内衣的要求已经相当面不改色了，一点挑战都没有。”

“要是黑羽君有朝一日真的需要我这么做的话，那才是真正的没有挑战吧，”白马轻松地说，转进停车场，按下钥匙，“我可是一点都不担心啊。”

“呵，”黑羽斜睨着他，“你可别挑战我啊，我是绝对会奉陪到底的。”

“求之不得，”白马说，又回头促狭地朝他眨眼睛。“等一下看夜景的时候可不要忘记啊。”

黑羽的脸瞬间腾红，“你有完没完了！”

白马笑着按住他抓狂的动作，把他塞到车里，黑羽系上安全带，气鼓鼓地看着前方，白马撑着车门，微微弯腰，依旧眉眼带笑地看着他。

“又——干什么，”黑羽目不斜视地说，“我今晚还能吃上饭吗。”

“我也一样，”白马说，意有所指又心照不宣的语气，“For your eyes only.”

黑羽深深地叹了一口气，转回目光，说：“我知道的啦。”

白马会心地侧过头，黑羽拉着长音说：“你在我这里从来不符合你的粉丝预期——”

“但是真的符合我的预期，” 白马和他同时说，又笑起来，黑羽的眼睛转了一圈。“饶了我吧。”

白马朝着他玩味地挑眉，黑羽的耳尖又红了起来，“真的够了啊！”

白马弯下腰吻他，黑羽不停地推搡，白马唇角不住上扬，终于放过他，绕到另一边，坐进驾驶位。白马一手拉着安全带，另一手打开导航，输入酒店的名字，黑羽侧过头看屏幕，发出感叹：“大手笔！”

“很惊讶吗，”白马说，“权当补偿黑羽君的全勤奖啊。”

“于是我又没有非分之想了，”黑羽往后瘫去，两眼发直，“咱们能不聊这种伤感情的事吗。”

白马笑起来，发动引擎，阿斯顿马丁滑出停车场，驶入东京的夜色。车内开着暖气，黑羽望着都市的天际线，高楼里边闪耀的红灯，想起因为请假而堆积的工作，充满感情地叹了一口气。

“后座上有我给你买的和菓子，”白马说，“饿的话先吃点吧。”

黑羽很是惊奇地看着他，“你还真是有备而来啊。”

白马看着道路，打灯，转弯，又扬起唇角，“很意外吗。”

黑羽攀过座椅，翻出纸袋，开心地哇了一声，白马又笑意盈然地瞥过来，“毕竟黑羽君这周很辛苦啊。”

“呵，” 黑羽拿起包装翻过来看口味，又挑衅地瞄他，“等一下谁更辛苦还说不定呢。”

白马发出一个短促的气音，眉眼惊奇的笑，黑羽说：“看路！”

白马打灯，变道，又放缓速度，重又恢复那个漫不经心的神情：“看来黑羽君已经接受挑战了啊。”

“当然，”黑羽说，“只要不是在路上同归于尽，我没问题。”

白马又笑起来，黑羽的指尖夹着和菓子，晃了一圈，高傲地说：“KID 大人可是从来不会临阵退缩的。”

“这一点倒是深有体会，”白马说。

“喔？”黑羽斜睨着他，“意外的捧场呢。”

白马的嘴角动了动，说：“我平时不捧场吗。”

黑羽想了想，又想了想，实在无法反驳，于是默不作声地把和菓子吃了。白马直视着前方，唇角一个会心的弧度，黑羽抓了抓头发，又咕哝了一句。

“嗯？” 白马短暂地看向他。

黑羽露出牙疼的神情，又叹了一口气，把吃食放在腿上，双手交叉垫在脑后，往后仰去。“我说啊——”

阿斯顿马丁轻巧地转弯，夜色充盈，华灯满布，宛如无数宝石闪耀的东京湾出现在视线里。

“——你可要一直捧场喔。”

张扬的音调，说到最后又不自觉地低了下去，黑羽颇有些窘迫，动了动肩膀，又转过头。白马瞥了他一眼，转瞬即逝的目光带着熟悉的笑意，随后又回到延绵不断的道路上。窗外光影不断变换，白马的侧脸一明一暗，然而唇角的弧度始终温柔，是独属一人的答案，也是虔诚的诺言。

“For you? Always.”  
  
  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾两人真·开车，就问你服不服哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 这篇的互相调情在风格上最像 For Your Eyes Only，完美解决如何让老夫老夫共犯搭档继续玩你抓我逃这个游戏的问题 233333   
> 这篇里说的十年纪念日是恋爱（告白）纪念日，两人相识应该十一年多了（假设柯南+魔快原著时间线总共是一年多的话）。  
> 如果必须要用一个英文词来形容黑羽的话，那么一定是mercurial。 这个词很难翻译，大意是难以捉摸的，不可定义的，就像黑羽无数层扑克脸和变装一样，只有在白马面前，他才可以做自己吧。抱着这种心情写下的恋爱喜剧——这也是东京调情系列里目前我最喜欢的一篇了。  
> 希望大家也能喜欢！


End file.
